


Portrait of Memories

by VincentZN



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Complete, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Love, M/M, Memories, Mystery, Recovered Memories, Romance, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentZN/pseuds/VincentZN
Summary: Tras un fugaz encuentro con Roxas, Sora empezó a tener unos misteriosos sueños que con los días se hicieron más reales. Cuando finalmente se conocieron, Sora descubrió que su nuevo amigo podría tener alguna relación con su pasado. Aunque no podía recordarlo, tratará de desentrañar los misterios de su pasado a la vez que encontrará en Roxas algo más que amistad.Finalizado [22/22].





	1. Capítulo 1

Trenes, al final todo se reduce a trenes. Son los que traen la alegría, pero también los que se la llevan. Son los que te dejan sin nada. Perdón, no me presenté. Me llamo Sora y el que viaja conmigo en este tren… Bueno, ya llegaremos a esa parte. La historia que voy a contar narra los sucesos que viví este verano, bueno, que vivimos él y yo. Pero para contarla bien tenemos que retroceder a antes del verano. Empiezo.

Una cálida tarde de principios de junio, de esas en las que descubres que ya va siendo hora de guardar la ropa de invierno definitivamente, estaba paseando con un amigo mío cerca del río. Mi amigo se llama Riku, tiene un año más yo, dieciocho. Es alto, apuesto, protector, maduro y responsable. Vamos juntos al mismo instituto, pero no al mismo grado, de todas formas, vamos juntos hacia allí todas las mañanas, volvemos juntos por las tardes y almorzamos juntos. Riku es mi mejor amigo.

No obstante, la vida escolar no es importante en lo que pasó, de hecho, todo ocurrió cuando las clases estaban a punto de terminar.

Mientras paseaba con Riku cerca del río, como solíamos hacer, vimos llegar el tren. La estación está muy cerca del río y nos acercamos para ver quién venía y quién se iba.

Y entonces, bajando del tren, le vi. Un misterioso chico, rubio, con el pelo corto, bajó cargado de maletas. No era demasiado alto, era prácticamente igual de alto como yo, pero era muy guapo.

Cuando el tren se marchó nos fuimos de allí. En realidad, nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer, simplemente pasábamos las tardes juntos haciendo cualquier cosa por la ciudad. No nos gustaba demasiado estudiar, bueno, sigue sin gustarme. De hecho, aborrezco totalmente estudiar. Siempre he soñado con abandonar los estudios e irme a conocer el mundo, tener aventuras, hacer muchos amigos… Siento que mi ciudad es como una celda.

Cuando volví a mi casa me dejé preparados los libros para las clases del día siguiente y me acosté.

—¡Roxas! –Me levanté gritando ese nombre.

¿Qué? ¿Roxas? Me pregunté a mí mismo. ¿Quién es Roxas? ¿Acaso he conocido a alguien que se llame así?

Aquella mañana me levanté sobresaltado, había estado soñando toda la noche con un chico llamado Roxas, aunque yo nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamara así. Y era curioso, ya que más tarde, recordando los sucesos del día anterior, me di cuenta de que ese tal Roxas de mi sueño era idéntico al chico misterioso de la estación.

Se dice que cuando soñamos nuestro cerebro nos presenta hechos del día usando a personas que hayamos visto como actores. Quizá mi cerebro usara al chico misterioso como actor para protagonizar una historia en mi mente, eso pensé al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa noche soñé con cosas de mi pasado. Estaba muy confundido, lo que había soñado era demasiado real, más que sueños parecían recuerdos. Me vi a mí mismo con aquel chico. De pequeños, jugando juntos en una especie de parque o de bosque, aunque lo vi borroso. Estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca a ese chico.

Los días pasaron y dejé de soñar con aquel misterioso chico. Llegaron los días de los exámenes finales que por suerte aprobé, al igual que mi amigo Riku, y en poco tiempo volvimos a estar perdiendo el tiempo por la ciudad.

Un día de la última semana de instituto antes de las vacaciones, Riku me llevó a la azotea para darme una supuesta buena noticia.

—Sora, tengo que contarte algo –Me dijo un poco nervioso, mirando al suelo.

—¿De qué se trata? Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes –Respondí. Riku estaba nervioso y ruborizado, parecía que tenía algo muy importante que decir.

—Me gusta una persona, Sora –Respondió al final.

—¿Quién es? –Pregunté sorprendido. No me esperaba para nada que fuera a decirme algo así, Riku siempre había sido callado y distante con las otras personas.

—Es una chica de tu edad, se llama Kairi –Me dijo esperando ver mi reacción.

Yo conocía a esa chica, había venido muchos años a mi clase. Era bastante amable con todo el mundo, simpática, agradable y risueña. Mi relación con ella se reducía a simples compañeros de clase. Ella siempre estaba con una amiga suya, una chica rubia llamada Naminé.

—Me alegro por vosotros –Le respondí. La verdad es que me era un poco indiferente.

—Hoy he quedado con ella para estar juntos todo el día, así que no podré estar contigo. ¿Te molesta? –Me preguntó preocupado.

—No, de verdad, no pasa nada. Encontraré algo que hacer –Le dije. Decidí decirle que no me importaba para que no se sintiera mal, no podía estar limitando su felicidad por la mía.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde. Hasta luego –Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Me quedé en la azotea un rato, mirando hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes, pensativo. Así es como me volví a quedar solo. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que me abandonaban. Por mucho que Riku prometiera que seguiría todo igual yo sabía que era mentira, ahora tenía novia, tenía a otra persona a la que querer, nada le ataba a mí.

Esa noche, influenciado por el abandono de Riku, soñé con una despedida de hace mucho tiempo. Volví a soñar con el chico misterioso del tren, aquel que en mi sueño se llamaba Roxas. Soñé que me despedía de él. Por la mañana me desperté llorando y no supe por qué. Me abandonan hasta en los sueños.

El último día de clase me despedí de Riku con un “hasta luego”, aunque yo sabía que era mentira y que le vería poquísimas veces en todo el verano. Pese a ello empecé el verano feliz, esperaba poder pasarlo bien aunque estuviera solo.

Al salir de clase por la tarde no volví a casa directamente, fui un rato a un parque para sentarme a pensar en mis cosas con tranquilidad. Me encontré con un pequeño gatito subido a un árbol, noté que no podía bajar solo y como no tenía nada que hacer escalé el árbol y lo bajé.

—¡Miau!

—De nada –Le dije, supuse que me había dado las gracias.

Aquel pequeño gatito era de color blanco y peludito. Lo cogí en brazos y lo acaricié un poco. Cuando paré de acariciarlo saltó de mis brazos.

—¿Dónde vives? –Le pregunté.

El gatito se puso remolón y se restregó en el suelo, ignorándome totalmente. Me di cuenta de que era un poco de locos hablarle a un gato. Dudé acerca de cuánto daño me estaba haciendo la soledad y finalmente decidí dejar al gato en aquel parque.

—¡Hasta luego gatito!

—Miau.

Cuando me dirigí hacia mi casa, pensando en si los gatos pueden entenderme o no, me encontré con carteles en varias farolas y tablones de anuncios. En los carteles ponía: “Busco a mi gato desaparecido hace una semana, es de color blanco y responde al nombre de Momu” y, además, había una foto del gato, un teléfono de contacto y una dirección. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que el gato que había bajado de aquel árbol era Momu, el gato desaparecido y volví rápidamente al parque.

Al llegar allí me lo encontré tirado en la hierba.

—¿Eres Momu? –Le pregunté.

—¡Miau! –Me respondió de forma alegre y cariñosa, diferente a las anteriores, quizá sería porque reconoció su nombre.

Sostuve a Momu en brazos y saqué mi teléfono móvil para contactar con sus dueños.

—Hola –Dije cuando me respondieron.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién llama? –Me respondió una voz, seguramente era la madre de la casa.

—¿Es la casa de Momu? Creo que he encontrado a su gato –Respondí.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¡Qué alegría se va a llevar mi hija! Espera, voy a avisarla –Me dijo eufórica.

—¿Has salvado a Momu? –Me dijo otra voz, esta vez de la hija.

—Sí. Voy a traéroslo ahora a vuestra casa, ¿Es la dirección del cartel? –Pregunté.

—¡Sí! Vamos a prepararte una merienda para cuando vengas –Dijo la niña. —¿Que zumo prefieres, el de piña o el de manzana? –Preguntó inocentemente.

—El de piña –Respondí feliz. Aquella niña tan pequeña y tan inocente hacía que me sintiera feliz.

—¡Qué bien! –Dijo. –Como a mí.

La dirección que ponía en el cartel era la de un barrio que estaba lejos de aquel parque, Momu tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar allí. En un rato llegué a su casa y les entregué a Momu. La madre y la hija estaban muy felices, al igual que el gato, se notaba que se habían echado de menos. Me invitaron a merendar y bebimos zumo de piña. Después de un rato me fui y volvieron agradecérmelo todo.

Al salir de aquella casa me encontré con el chico misterioso de mis sueños que estaba paseando por aquel barrio. Me lo encontré de frente y reuní todo mi valor para hablarle.

—Oye –Dije para llamar su atención.

—Hola –Dijo con suavidad. —¿Quién eres? –Apartó la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Te llamas Roxas?

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Me miró de arriba abajo, sin pestañear.

—Creo que te conozco.


	2. Capítulo 2

—¿Tú? ¿Me conoces? ¿A mí? Podría ser cierto, pero es muy difícil –Dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Definitivamente aquel chico era muy tímido y enseguida noté que tenía dificultades para hablar con un total desconocido como yo.

—Sí. Creo que sería mejor si nos sentamos. ¿Te gustaría ir a un parque que conozco? –Le propuse con intención de que se sintiera más cómodo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… —Dijo mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada. 

—¿Por qué me mira así? –Pensé para mis adentros. ¿Acaso cree que soy un secuestrador y voy a hacerle daño? Yo no tengo cara de secuestrador, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, vale, vayamos –Me respondió al ver que no le decía nada. En esos momentos notaba como temblaba.

Fuimos hacia el parque juntos, pero parecía que no íbamos juntos porque él iba diez pasos por detrás de mí. Algunas veces me giré para ver por qué no venía a mi lado y por su mirada tenía la sensación de que le daba miedo. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a irse corriendo.

En pleno atardecer llegamos al parque donde me encontré a Momu. Habíamos caminado bastante para llegar allí. Nos sentamos en un banco dándole la espalda al sol, la luz de éste era de un naranja muy intenso y me molestaba un poco.

Roxas estaba callado mirando al cielo y cuando empecé a hablar se cogió las manos.

—¿Por qué estás tan incómodo? –Pregunté.

—Lo siento, es que no te conozco de nada y esta situación es extraña –Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

—¿Te doy miedo? –Le pregunté mirándole.

—No. Bueno, quizá un poco –Me dijo sin mirarme. –Es que toda esta situación me confunde mucho, un total desconocido me habló por la calle diciendo que me conoce y me trajo a un parque –Me dijo aún sin mirarme. En realidad, tenía toda la razón, esa situación no era para nada normal, se puede entender que me tuviera miedo.

—Roxas, tengo que decirte algo importante, por eso te he traído aquí –Le dije con decisión. –No sé cómo vas a tomarte esto, pero tengo que decírtelo. Te conozco porque he soñado contigo.

Nada más dije eso se levantó y pude ver que estaba totalmente ruborizado, le dejé sin palabras. Pude ver que su rostro había cambiado, ya no mostraba miedo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, se sujetaba de las manos y movía mucho una pierna.

—¿Tú? ¿Has soñado conmigo? Pero eso imposible, nunca me has visto. No puede ser. No. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre –Dijo entre jadeos, sus manos no se quedaban quietas. —¿Cómo has soñado conmigo?

—Sí te he visto, te vi un día a principios de mes cuando llegaste a esta ciudad. Además, no he soñado solo una vez contigo, fueron muchas más veces.

—¿Me viste? ¿Y soñaste conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que salía en esos sueños? –Dijo cada vez poniéndose más nervioso. En este momento empezó a dar vueltas en círculos delante de mí. Supongo que de esa forma podía calmarse un poco y por eso no le insistí en que se sentara.

—Mis sueños eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de un pasado en común –Le respondí. Cuando dije aquello se quedó parado de repente.

—¿Del pasado? ¿Nosotros? ¿Yo en esta ciudad?

—¿Estuviste hace mucho tiempo en esta ciudad? –Le pregunté.

—Sí. Viví aquí hace diez años. Pero, aun así, yo no te conozco, nunca te he visto antes –Me respondió. Supe que era cierto porque yo tampoco le había visto antes. Intenté recordar a todos los niños con los que jugaba cuando tenía siete años y no podía recordar al chico que tenía delante.

—Quizá vi tu cara aquel día en la estación y por eso soñé contigo –Le dije. Pensé que al final sería cierta la teoría de que todo fue una casualidad y que simplemente soñé con él como hubiera podido soñar con cualquier otra persona.

Después de aquello nos quedamos en silencio los dos y él volvió a sentarse. Era ya casi de noche, había empezado a oscurecer, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde que estábamos allí.

—¿Sabes? Creo que he estado demasiado nervioso para nada –Me dijo intentando sonreír. –Al final no era para tanto.

—Lo sé, Roxas –Le dije. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y al parecer él también se dio cuenta.

—¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? Me paraste en la calle y me dijiste mi nombre –Me dijo sorprendido y de nuevo asustado. –Esto no es una coincidencia como puede ser soñar con mi cara.

—Soñé con tu nombre –Le dije la verdad.

—Tengo miedo. Todo esto es muy raro.

—No deberíamos descartar la posibilidad de haber oído tu nombre en la estación. ¿No había nadie contigo? –Le pregunté para intentar tranquilizarle, aunque yo sabía que ese día iba solo y que había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

—No. Estaba totalmente solo. ¿Qué podría ser? –Me dijo.

Me di cuenta de que Roxas ya no estaba tan nervioso como al principio de la tarde.

—Oye, Roxas, ya es muy tarde y estamos muy lejos de donde te encontré, si tienes que regresar allí no llegarás a tiempo para la cena. ¿No te estarán esperando? –Pregunté.

—No. No creo que haya nadie esperándome.

—¿Tu madre no estará esperándote?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora mismo –Me respondió mirando al suelo, triste. Decidí dejar ese tema.

—¿Sales con alguien por las tardes? –Le pregunté.

—No –Me respondió triste.

—¿No estudias nada ni trabajas?

—No hago nada. Estudiaba en mi anterior ciudad, pero cuando vine aquí a principios de mes abandoné lo que hacía allí.

—¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo algunas tardes y hacer cualquier cosa? –Le pregunté mientras me acercaba un poco a él.

Al acercarme pude notar que volvía a ponerse nervioso, noté que se ruborizaba un poco y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por lo que le había preguntado.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero me da un poco de vergüenza –Respondió tartamudeando.

—¿Vergüenza por qué? Si hemos estado toda la tarde juntos –Le dije para tratar de convencerle.

Realmente yo quería estar con él, no solo para averiguar nuestro posible pasado en común, también necesitaba tener un amigo, alguien con quien estar, me sentía muy solo desde que Riku me abandonó.

—Vamos, dame tu número –Dije mientras sacaba mi móvil.

Roxas cogió el móvil de mis manos y me rozó un poco con las suyas. Pude sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando él me tocaba las manos, pero no sabía por qué sentía aquello. Guardó su número en mi móvil e hizo lo mismo en el suyo. Cuando escribió mi número en su móvil me preguntó mi nombre. No me había dado cuenta de que en toda la tarde no me había presentado.

—Sora. Me llamo Sora.

—Tienes un nombre bonito –Dijo felizmente y un poco sonrojado.

—¿Podríamos vernos otro día? Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte –Le dije.

—Lo pensaré ¿Vale? No te prometo nada –Me respondió de forma misteriosa. Me sentí como si me estuvieran eliminando de forma sutil en un casting.

Roxas se levantó y se despidió de forma fría y distante. Supuse que fue a causa de su timidez. No me abrazó, ni me dio la mano, no mostró ningún tipo de acercamiento cariñoso, pero no le di importancia.

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya era bastante tarde, me entretuve demasiado con Roxas. Estaba muy cansado y me acosté nada más llegar. Antes de las diez ya estaba dormido.

Esa noche soñé con Roxas de nuevo. Vi a Roxas de pequeño llorando delante de mí, esta vez el sueño era menos borroso. Decía que quería ir a la playa y que sus padres le habían prometido que irían, pero que al final no fueron porque su madre estaba enfadada con su padre. Luego dijo que jamás había ido a la playa y que aquella era la primera vez que iba a ir. Yo, mejor dicho, yo cuando tenía siete años, consolaba a Roxas e incluso llegué a abrazarle. Al final vi cómo le prometía que le llevaría a la playa algún día. Cuando le dije eso dejó de llorar y me respondió: “Sería el mejor día de mi vida”.

Me desperté de repente a causa de un sonido muy fuerte, alguien me estaba llamando al móvil. Cuando lo miré vi que solo había estado durmiendo tres horas.

Roxas me estaba llamando.


	3. Capítulo 3

—¿Sí? –Respondí.

—¿Sora? ¿Eres Sora? –Preguntó Roxas nervioso.

—Sí –Dije tras bostezar.

—Oh, ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Es tan tarde? Perdóname –Roxas parecía preocupado por haberme llamado tarde. –No te enfades conmigo.

—Roxas… Sí que estaba durmiendo, pero no pasa nada. Dime que ocurre –Dije con tranquilidad.

—He estado toda la noche pensando en tu propuesta y he decidido que me gustaría quedar contigo mañana. ¿Podemos vernos?

—¡Claro que sí! –Respondí. Estaba feliz ya que al fin podría llenar las tardes vacías y aburridas. —¿Pensaste en algo?

—No… Bueno, sí. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio. Si no te importa, claro.

—Vale. Podemos ir donde quieras. ¿Nos vemos en el parque al que fuimos antes? –Le pregunté.

—Me parece bien. ¿Podemos vernos sobre las tres?

—De acuerdo –Le respondí. –Hasta mañana y descansa.

Después de acordar los planes para el día siguiente me quedé en la cama un poco pensativo. Tenía la sensación de que Roxas me había llamado tan tarde porque no se atrevía a hacerlo, aunque no lo sabía con total seguridad. Me quedé dormido pensando en mi cita con Roxas. Aunque no era una cita en realidad. Solo éramos conocidos.

Al final estuve gran parte de la noche pensando en si aquello era una cita o no.

Al día siguiente salí de mi casa media hora antes de las tres, quería llegar al parque antes que Roxas para no hacerle esperar. Pensé en el sueño de la noche anterior, en la playa y en la posible pelea de los padres de Roxas. Tenía que intentar descubrir aquello ya que podría estar relacionado de alguna forma con los posibles recuerdos perdidos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar me arrepentí de haber salido tan temprano pues aún quedaban veinte minutos, pero nada más llegar al parque me encontré con Roxas, éste al verme se sonrojó.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? –Le pregunté riendo.

—Vine pronto para no hacerte esperar –Dijo lentamente y con pausas.

—Roxas, no tenías que preocuparte tanto por mí –Le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—No quería llegar tarde y fastidiar esto. Es la primera vez que quedo con alguien.

—No pasa nada, Roxas, te entiendo.

—Sora, ¿Tú por qué has venido tan pronto? –Me preguntó mientras miraba al suelo.

Me quedé un poco parado, no sabía que responder. Fui al parque antes de la hora acordada para no hacerle esperar, por el mismo motivo que él. No le respondí y cambié repentinamente de tema.

—¿Dónde decías que querías ir? –Le pregunté rápidamente ignorando su pregunta anterior.

—Me gustaría ir a un centro comercial de las afueras, necesito comprar una cosa –Me respondió.

Fuimos hacia la parada de autobús más cercana y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial. Nos sentamos casi al final del autobús, éste iba llenándose poco a poco conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. Roxas estuvo bastante rato intentando empezar una conversación conmigo, aunque su timidez se lo impedía. Al final, yo empecé a hablarle.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar? –Le pregunté mientras le miraba.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo –Respondió mirando por la ventana.

—Pero si voy a verlo dentro de un rato –Le dije un poco extrañado. —¿Qué te importa contármelo?

—Voy a comprar un bañador –Dijo despacito.

—¡Vaya! –Exclamé. Rápidamente lo relacioné con mi sueño en el que Roxas decía que deseaba ir a la playa. —¿Vas a ir a la piscina o algo? –Pregunté para conseguir sacarle la información discretamente.

—Sí. Me gusta mucho ir a la piscina, en mi ciudad solía ir mucho. Me encanta bañarme. –Respondió un poco feliz. Esperaba que respondiera algo relacionado con la playa, como no lo hizo tuve que forzar la situación.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a la playa? –Cuando le pregunté eso se quedó muy callado.

—No. Mi ciudad está en el interior y nunca he podido ir. Además, esta ciudad tampoco está cerca de la playa –Respondió fríamente.

Decidí abordar el tema directamente, me dejé de discreciones.

—Roxas, ayer soñé con nosotros dos. Tú viniste a verme llorando porque ibas a ir la playa, pero el plan tuvo que cancelarse porque tus padres discutieron. Además, el otro día dijiste que nadie estaba esperándote en tu casa. ¿Acaso pasa algo con tus padres? Perdóname por ser tan directo.

Roxas suspiró y dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirarme fijamente.

—Supongo que puedo contártelo –Dijo intentando reprimir las lágrimas. –Hace diez años, cuando vivía en esta ciudad, mis padres se divorciaron. Mi madre consiguió un buen abogado y gracias a esto consiguió mi custodia además de todas las propiedades, exceptuando la casa donde vivíamos. No le importó perder la casa pues ella quería irse para no volver a ver a mi padre jamás. Ella tiene una empresa y bastante dinero, así que estuve viviendo en su casa, alejado de todo. Por todo esto decidí venir a vivir con mi padre. Respecto a lo de la playa, mis padres estuvieron toda mi infancia hablando sobre ir a pasar un día a la playa en familia. En ese entonces mi familia ya estaba rota y yo pensaba que si íbamos a la playa podrían arreglarse todos los problemas y llegar a ser una familia feliz.

—Roxas… No tenía ni idea –Le respondí sin poder ocultar mi tristeza por él.

—No pasa nada. Tenías curiosidad, nada más –Dijo resignado. –Cada uno tiene que aguantarse con la vida que le toca.

—Eso no es cierto, tú mismo puedes construir tu vida de la forma que quieras. Puedes vivir como desees sin que nadie te lo impida –Dije en un impulso.

—Siento decirte que eso no es verdad. Estuve recluido durante diez años, mi madre no me dejaba hacer nada. De hecho, no iba a la escuela, profesores particulares venían a darme clase a mi casa. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar con otros niños, nunca tuve ningún amigo.

No supe que decir después de todo lo que me dijo. Yo siempre he tenido una vida fácil y en realidad nunca he sabido lo que es sufrir, además, no sabía cómo responderle a aquello de que nunca tuvo amigos. Estaba seguro que decirle que nosotros éramos amigos le alegraría, pero nos conocíamos desde hacía poquísimo. De haberle dicho aquello me habría sentido mal; habría sentido que aquello no era real sino unas palabras oportunistas para hacerle sentir mejor. Además, para mí el significado de la palabra “amigo” es muy especial, no lo usaría a la ligera. Estuve unos instantes callado hasta que la voz del conductor anunciando el final del trayecto me salvó.

Roxas estaba impaciente por entrar en el centro comercial, no parecía afectado por todo lo que me había contado, a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba. Caminaba rápido e iba delante de mí.

—Roxas, espérame, que no van a cerrar –Le dije riendo.

—Vamos, vamos. Eres un lento –Me respondió sonriendo. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien con lo poco que estábamos haciendo.

Aquel centro comercial era alto y redondo, la parte del medio estaba vacía dándole al edificio la forma de un donut. En el medio había una especie de jardín y una cafetería. En la primera planta estaban las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, en la segunda se encontraban las tiendas especializadas en electrónica y videojuegos y en la tercera planta estaban los restaurantes y las salas de cine.

Cuando entramos Roxas fue directo a la tienda donde vendían los bañadores que él quería, al parecer ya se había informado de que tiendas había en ese centro. Al llegar a su lado ya tenía dos bañadores elegidos, uno era negro con rallas blancas y el otro era a cuadros negros y blancos.

—¿Cuál debería llevarme? –Me preguntó mientras me ponía los dos bañadores en la cara.

—No lo sé. ¿No son iguales los dos? –Dije mientras los quitaba de mi cara.

—¿Cuál? –Dijo mientras me los restregaba por la cara otra vez.

—¿Y si te los pruebas? –Le sugerí para conseguir que dejara de ponérmelos en la cara.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos! –Exclamó divertido.

—¿Yo también tengo que ir? –Dije extrañado.

—¡Claro que sí! –Me respondió. Roxas empezó a comportarse como otra persona desde que llegamos al centro comercial, estaba mucho más animado, sonreía mucho y no paraba de moverse frenéticamente.

Me esperé apoyado en la pared de delante del probador en el que Roxas estaba cambiándose la ropa. Estuve pensando que detrás de aquella cortina estaba Roxas prácticamente desnudo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Sora –Dijo Roxas. —¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes entrar?

Cuando Roxas me llamó me acerqué lentamente y abrí la cortina del probador mientras me latía el corazón, estaba nervioso.

Al entrar vi a Roxas sin camiseta ni zapatos, solo llevaba aquel bañador de cuadros blancos y negros, cuando entré, me sonrió.

¿Cómo me queda? –Dijo dando una pequeña vuelta.

—Genial –Le respondí mientras no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

Si bajaba un poco la mirada y veía su cuerpo desnudo me ruborizaba y no me gustaba que Roxas pensara que estaba pensando obscenidades. No lo hacía. Hacer eso hubiera sido algo muy inapropiado por mi parte, esas cosas no se hacen entre chicos.

Siendo sinceros, me fijé en que Roxas tenía un culo muy bonito y que ese bañador se lo hacía mucho más bonito de lo que ya era.

—Ahora voy a probarme el otro –Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura. –No hace falta que salgas –Me dijo.

Roxas con las manos en las caderas se bajaba el bañador lentamente y provocaba que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido de lo normal. Pude ver cómo me miraba y parecía divertido mientras se quitaba la ropa. ¿Estaría haciendo todo aquello a propósito? En esos momentos no me importaba mucho el motivo que le llevaba a querer estar totalmente desnudo delante de mí, solo quería verlo. Cuando se quitó el bañador pude ver que llevaba calzoncillos. Tuve la sensación de que me miró con una sonrisa pícara, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado. De todas formas, me sentí traicionado y decepcionado.

Antes de ponerse el segundo bañador pude ver que aquellos calzoncillos le marcaban las partes de su entrepierna con mucho detalle.

No tardé en pensar que aquello estaba mal. Yo no debería tener esos pensamientos con Roxas, pero los tenía.

—¿Me queda mejor éste? –Preguntó cuando se puso el bañador negro con las rallas blancas.

—Podrías quitarte toda la ropa e irías genial –Pensé para mí.

—No. Me gusta más el bañador de los cuadros –Respondí aquello porque sinceramente pensaba que los cuadros blancos y negros le quedaban bien.

—Pues me llevo el de los cuadros –Respondió feliz.

Roxas se quitó el bañador de las rallas y se puso su ropa de nuevo, antes de salir del probador se acercó a mí y me miró.

—Oye, ¿Por qué tienes las mejillas tan rojas? ¿Te ha dado mucho el sol? –Me dijo antes de salir del probador con una risa tonta.

Después de pagar por el bañador que yo elegí para él, Roxas me dijo que aún quería ir a otra tienda y que esta vez no era necesario que fuera, me pidió que me esperara en un banco cerca de la entrada del edificio.

Roxas no tardó mucho en volver y pude ver que llevaba una bolsa pequeña.

—¿Qué has comprado? –Le pregunté.

—Oh, nada. Una tontería, no necesitas saberlo –Dijo mientras sonreía.

—Me gustaría saberlo –Insistí.

—No necesitas saberlo –Me dijo poniéndole punto final a esa conversación.

Subimos en el siguiente autobús que llegó y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas. Roxas se sentó al lado de la ventana, miraba a través de ella feliz y satisfecho. Después de un rato, rompió el silencio.

—Sora ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la piscina dentro de unos días? –Me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro que sí –No dude en aceptar, era otra gran oportunidad para verle en bañador. Después de pensar en aquello me sentí de nuevo mal por buscar esas intenciones con él.

—Te llamaré dentro de dos o tres días ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, yo no tengo nada que hacer de momento.

—Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, me ha gustado muchísimo verte –Me dijo con un tono alegre.

—A mí también me gustó salir contigo –Le respondí. Y era cierto.

Después de aquello nos volvimos a quedar callados hasta que estábamos a punto de llegar a la parada de donde habíamos salido hace horas.

—Sora, tengo que confesarte algo –Me dijo Roxas, esta vez usando un tono serio.

—Puedes contarme lo que quieras –Le dije extrañado por aquel cambio en su estado de ánimo.

—Me he escapado de casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

—¿Qué? –Pregunté extrañado. – ¿No estás viviendo ahora mismo con tu padre?

—Digamos que eso no es del todo cierto –Respondió despacito evitando mirarme.

—Roxas… Suéltalo –Le dije directamente.

—Supongo que puedo contártelo –Dijo mientras me miraba. –Me escapé de la casa de mi madre y me vine a vivir a la casa dónde vivía con mis padres. Esa casa está vacía ya que mi padre se fue a vivir con su otra familia.

—Espera, espera, ¿Otra familia? ¿Qué otra familia? ¿Tu padre no vivía solo? –Le pregunté sorprendido.

—Sora… Lo siento. Te mentí. ¿Me perdonas? Yo… Simplemente no podía contar todo esto. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contártelo.

—Bueno, no importa. Por favor, continúa –Le dije.

—Sí, mi padre tiene otra familia, de hecho, eso fue el principal motivo del divorcio de mis padres. Cuando mi madre se enteró de que mi padre tenía otra mujer y que además, tenían un hijo juntos, entró en un breve periodo de depresión. Como dije, fue breve, pronto se recuperó y empezó a preparar los trámites del divorcio. A partir de entonces, la casa de esta ciudad se quedó vacía y tanto mi padre como mi madre tienen llaves. Tan solo robé las llaves de mi madre y cogí un tren cuando no había nadie en casa.

—Todo eso lo entiendo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Tu madre no sabe dónde estás?

—En realidad creo que lo sabe perfectamente. Y si no lo tiene muy claro, las facturas del agua y la luz que le llegarán a final de mes le disiparán las dudas. De todas formas, sé que ella lo sabe, pero no me ha llamado ni me ha intentado buscar personalmente. No. Ese no es su estilo. Ella es más profesional, seguramente contraría a alguien para que me espiara, en plan detective privado o algo así.

—Vaya. ¿No notaste a nadie siguiéndote estos días?

—No, pero cuando me hablaste por primera vez pensé que mi madre te había enviado para secuestrarme.

—Sí. Un secuestro exprés –Dije riéndome. Él también empezó a reírse.

—¿Sabes? Me siento muy cómodo contigo –Me dijo tímidamente. –Nunca antes le había contado estas cosas a nadie.

—Yo también me siento bien contigo –Le respondí. Pude apreciar como sonreía tras escuchar mis palabras.

Nos bajamos del autobús cuando éste llegó a la parada que estaba cerca del parque donde habíamos quedado.

—¿Me llamarás para ir a la piscina? —Le pregunté.

—Claro, claro que sí, dentro de unos días estaría bien ir. No te preocupes, me acordaré de ti –Dijo riendo.

—Está bien –Respondí. –Hasta entonces.

—¡Hasta luego!

Al volver a casa, me quedé pensativo sobre la historia que Roxas me había contado. Abandonaron la ciudad hace diez años porque sus padres se divorciaron cuando su madre descubrió que el padre tenía una familia secreta. Roxas volvió aquí para huir de su madre y de su nuevo marido. La huida de Roxas era extraña, ya que cuando un hijo desaparece las madres suelen preocuparse mucho, pero según él, ella ni le llamó. ¿Qué es lo que está mal con esta familia? ¿Qué le ocurre a su madre? Todo aquello era muy misterioso. Ninguna madre permite a su hijo abandonar el instituto y largarse así como así. Por una parte creía a Roxas, pero por otra parte me parecía que me mentía.

Cuando pasaron unos días, recibí la llamada de Roxas por la noche.

—¿Sora?

—Sí, soy yo –Le respondí al descolgar.

—¿Cómo has estado estos días? –Preguntó.

—Me aburrí un poco, no hice mucho. Ya sabes, ver la tele un poco, algún que otro videojuego… —Le dije vagamente y sin pensar mucho. En realidad aquellos días habían sido bastante intensos para mí. Había encontrado una vieja consola portátil en los cajones de mi armario y estuve volviendo a jugar a un juego. Aquel juego era de mis favoritos y me invadió un gran sentimiento de nostalgia que no podía abandonar. Acabé jugándolo entero.

—¿A qué estuviste jugando? –Me respondió con curiosidad. –Quizá lo conozco.

—Ya sabes, ese juego de los niños con poderes psíquicos. Del niño rubio y su hermanito pelirrojo –Respondí.

—Oh, ¿Los de las camisetas a rayas? –En su voz noté que estaba emocionado, identificó el juego al momento.

—¡Exacto!

—También es el del niño con el bate y la mariposa mágica, ¿No? 

—Realmente el niño del bate es del otro juego –Le dije.

—Es cierto, perdón, me confundí un poco –No sé exactamente por qué, pero creo que cuando me respondió estaba sonriendo. En su voz noté alegría. –Entonces estoy seguro, es el de los girasoles.

—Ahora sí, ese es –Le dije finalmente.

—Y bueno, perdón que te cambie de tema bruscamente –Dijo. –Te he llamado para invitarte a venir a la piscina conmigo, si te apetece, claro.

—Oh, ¿Cuándo sería?

—Mañana por la tarde, ¿Te vendría bien?

—Claro que sí –Respondí. —¿Dónde nos vemos?

Roxas tardó un poco en responder, estaba meditando bien su respuesta.

—¿En el lugar de siempre? –Dijo finalmente. Sonreí con su respuesta.

—¿El lugar de siempre? –Le dije. ¿Eso qué es?

—Ya sabes… El lugar de siempre es el lugar de siempre –Roxas tenía una forma de hablar muy dulce. Es de esas personas que te apetece abrazar incluso cuando estás hablando por teléfono a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Te refieres acaso al parque? –Pregunté.

—¡Por supuesto! –Aumentó el tono de voz, estaba demasiado eufórico. –El parque es nuestro sitio especial, es donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez, obviamente es donde debemos vernos mañana.

—Me parece muy bien, es un lugar perfecto –No podía parar de sonreír cuando hablaba con él.

—Por cierto, me he descargado en mi móvil una especie de programa para enviar mensajes por móvil, ¿Está bien si lo uso contigo? –Preguntó.

Sonreí por milésima vez durante la conversación.

—Claro que puedes, de hecho me encantaría.

—¡Genial! –Me dijo ilusionado. –Bueno, pues ya nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego.

—¡Hasta mañana! –Respondí.

Después de eso dejé el móvil un momento encima de una mesa y al instante tenía un mensaje suyo. Lo abrí y no pude contener otra sonrisa; me había enviado un icono de un gatito sonriendo. Yo le respondí con un icono de un gatito con corazones en los ojos. Quizá no debería haber enviado ese icono, tenía corazones y no estaba totalmente seguro de si era apropiado enviar corazones en ese estado de la relación ¿Acaso hice mal? Tuve respuesta al instante, él me respondió con un icono de un corazón. Ni siquiera era un gatito con ojos de corazón. Era un corazón. ¿No iba demasiado rápido todo aquello? Enviando iconos de corazones tan rápido… Pensé en lo que diría mi abuela si pudiera haber visto todo aquello. Mi abuela era una mujer muy buena, pero también era bastante tradicional. Estuvo casi cinco años conociendo a mi abuelo antes de plantearse siquiera decir que eran pareja. Pero claro, aquellos eran otros tiempos. Seguramente mi abuela habría tardado un año en enviar un icono de un gatito y tres en enviar un corazón.

Cogí el móvil y me fui a tumbarme a la cama. Decidí enviarle un icono sonrojado. Espero que mi abuela nunca se entere de aquello. Él me respondió con un icono de un corazón rojo, de esos que se ponen grandes y parece que están latiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto, Roxas? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones enviando corazones rojos que se hacen grandes? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Decidí enviarle un gatito con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado, dando un beso. Me daba mucha vergüenza enviar aquello porque podría ser visto como una provocación. Yo no quería incitar a Roxas a hacer nada, simplemente quería ser amable. Empecé a sonreír como si fuera tonto y a dar vueltas en la cama. Dudaba si enviarlo o no enviarlo.

Al final lo envié. El corazón me latía muy fuerte. Mi corazón era como el icono que se hace grande y late. Tragué saliva. Sonreía a la vez que estaba nervioso. Cogí la almohada y me tapé la cara. Miré el móvil. No lo vio aún. Volví a taparme. Volví a mirar el móvil. ¿Por qué no lo miraba ya? No estaba bien hacerme esperar así.

Lo miró. Lo leyó.

Me respondió con el mismo icono. Apagué el móvil. Aquello era demasiado para mí. Me pasé el resto de la noche sonriendo hasta que me pude dormir.


	5. Capítulo 5

Cuando llegué al parque, Roxas ya estaba allí. No me sorprendió. Cuando me vio a lo lejos se puso a sonreír y a saludarme. ¡Qué motivado estaba! Empecé a pensar que debería decirle que quedamos siempre media hora más tarde de lo que quedamos. Su costumbre de llegar muy pronto no había cambiado.

—Te veo muy animado –Le dije. —¿Tienes muchas ganas de piscina?

—¡Si! –Estaba eufórico, parecía que iba a ponerse a dar saltitos con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía. –Por fin podré estrenar el bañador nuevo.

Fuimos andando hacia la piscina.

—Entonces te ha gustado eso de enviar mensajes, ¿No? –Le pregunté. Él me miró y sonrió. Miró al suelo evitándome.

—Sí… —Susurró. Al parecer le daba vergüenza recordar los mensajes que envió ayer por la noche. Quizá al final Roxas era tan tradicional como mi abuela y aquello fue un descuido. Aunque ya te digo que mis dudas sobre si Roxas era tradicional o no se disiparon ese mismo día.

De camino hacia la piscina nos encontramos con un gato, me recordó al que encontré el día que conocí a Roxas. Había muchos gatos por allí últimamente, las calles estaban repletas. Roxas se acercó al gato, se agachó un poco y le acarició. Yo me quedé observando la situación. ¿Cómo podía parecerme tan adorable algo tan tonto como acariciar un gato? Solo porque lo hacía él. Solo porque era él. Roxas empezó a hacerle ruiditos al gato y este se tiró en el suelo, ronroneando. Al parecer tenía buena mano con los animales. Él estaba totalmente absorto en la tarea de acariciar al animal y yo estaba embobado mirándole a él.

—¿Estás celoso? –Me dijo.

—¿Qué? –Estaba tan concentrado mirándole que no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

—Dije que si estás celoso de que acaricie al gato y no a ti –Repitió. Estaba sonriendo de forma pícara.

—¿Por qué? –Dije. Intenté contener la risa. No pude.

—¡No te rías! Voy en serio. Lo digo por la forma en la que me mirabas a mí y al gatito.

—Creo que eso no era una mirada de odio –Le respondí. Se levantó y vino a mi lado otra vez. Me miró fijamente.

—¿Y ahora por qué me miras así?

—Para que no te sientas celoso de los gatitos –Me respondió sonriendo.

—Tampoco me siento exactamente celoso de los gatos…

—Bueno, tú eres como un gato. ¿No? Eres vago, dormilón y te gusta que te acaricien la tripa.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo que soy vago y dormilón? –Pregunté ligeramente ofendido. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

—A ver, eres vago y dormilón, es un hecho. Pero no pasa nada. Lo acepto –Roxas era adorable. Sonreía y movía las manos mientras se explicaba. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme?

—Bueno, vale –Acabé sonriendo yo también. —¿Pero y eso de la tripa? ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre dónde me gusta que me acaricien?

—Lo intuyo –Me respondió. Se colocó la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y cerró los dos ojos.

—¿Por qué has cerrado los ojos? –Le pregunté. Había hecho algo raro de hecho, no era como pestañear. Se sonrojó y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me dio la espalda. Traía una mochila bastante grande repleta de cosas. Venía bien equipado para la piscina.

—Intenté guiñar un ojo –Me dijo sin mirarme y con un tono suave. Le escuché perfectamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? No lo oí. ¿Puedes decirlo más fuerte?

—¡Intentaba guiñar un ojo! –Respondió más fuerte. Me empecé a reír muchísimo. Tuve que acercarme a una pared para apoyarme de lo fuerte que me estaba riendo. Él se giró y vino hacia mí. –No te rías. No te burles de mí –Me dijo. Estaba un poco triste, pero tampoco demasiado. Solo quería darme pena. Lo malo es que lo consiguió.

—Está bien. Está bien. No vamos a volver a mencionar tu nula habilidad guiñando un ojo –Mi respuesta le satisfacía y volvió a sonreír.

—Y bueno, si tú eres un gato, ¿Yo qué animal sería? –Me preguntó. Nos pusimos en marcha otra vez. Me quedé pensativo unos instantes.

—Creo que tú serías un cisne –Le dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Me preguntó muy confuso.

—Pues verás, creo que eres como un cisne porque eres grácil y bello en la superficie. No obstante, en el interior, tienes unos fuertes sentimientos que lo mueven todo. Al igual que las fuertes patas de un cisne que se mueven agitadamente dentro del agua y no se pueden ver. Tu personalidad misteriosa y las patas de los cisnes hacen que toda la superficie se mueva por el mundo con gracia. Aun así, pocos pueden llegar conocer el interior.

Roxas se quedó sin palabras.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la piscina me sorprendí bastante; no había casi nadie, solo un pequeño grupo de niños pequeños. Aquella piscina, para ser una piscina pública de barrio, era muy grande. Alrededor de la piscina había césped y unas cuantas sombrillas.

Roxas se emocionó muchísimo y se fue directamente hacia la piscina.

—¡Espera! –Le dije. —¿Dónde te crees que vas?

—¡A la piscina! –Respondió.

—Ya, eso ya lo veo –Dije. —¿Pero con esa ropa?

—Oh… Tienes razón. Primero hay que ir a…

—Exacto, a los vestuarios –Le respondí. No pude contener una sonrisa. Los vestuarios eran un sitio que de una forma u otra daban lugar a pensamientos no muy puros.

Nos dirigimos hacia el edificio de los vestuarios, que estaba a la derecha de la entrada. Obviamente, antes de llegar a la piscina tenías que pasar por una especie de vestíbulo y a partir de ahí salir al exterior o adentrarte a los vestuarios.

Una vez dentro de los vestuarios no podía evitar notar ese olor característico. Los vestuarios de piscinas suelen tener un olor fuerte, como una mezcla de lejía y cloro. En las duchas de estos lugares es fácil contagiarte con hongos y otras infecciones de este tipo; por eso usan productos de limpieza muy agresivos como la lejía. Y las piscinas son tratadas con cloro, como es obvio. Al salir de la piscina te metes en las duchas para quitarte el cloro y este se mezcla con la lejía del suelo y de ahí proviene el olor.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y dejé mi mochila, Roxas hizo lo mismo. A continuación se puso a buscar dentro de la suya su bañador. Lo encontró. Sonreí. No era la primera vez que veía ese bañador y me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a él.

Roxas intentaba evitar mirarme, miraba hacia la dirección contraria o hacia el suelo. Yo estaba sentado mirándole. Seguramente le estaría haciendo sentir muy incómodo. Ahora que lo rememoro, aquella situación debió haber sido incómoda para él en un principio. De todas formas no era la primera vez que le iba a ver sin camiseta o sin pantalones.

Entonces, puso sus manos grácilmente en su cuello, por detrás de la cabeza. Se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo suavemente. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Los volvió a abrir. En ese momento sus ojos azules me hicieron sentir transportado a una isla tropical. Me hicieron sentir que estaba en una playa, sentado, mirando el cielo de un perfecto y radiante azul. El mar y el cielo eran de un azul tan intenso y claro que casi no podía distinguir el uno del otro. No había nubes en uno. No había olas en otro. El tiempo se había parado en aquel momento y solo existíamos nosotros dos en el pequeño universo de sus ojos. Podía notar el tacto de la arena. Podía notar la brisa del mar. Podía notar el olor a sal. De repente, el movimiento de sus manos levantando su camiseta me hizo volver al mundo real. Y cuando se quitó finalmente la camiseta, el tiempo volvió a fluir.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia de dónde estaba y de quién era, fue como cuando estás escuchando música y de repente para, pero estás tan absorto en otra cosa que no te das cuenta de que paró. Podría haber habido una explosión en la calle que yo habría seguido absorto en sus ojos.

Me miró de reojo muy rápidamente, intentó pasar desapercibido, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él seguía en silencio.

Esta vez llevó sus manos a la cintura, iba a quitarse los pantalones. Primero se desabrochó el botón y se despasó el cierre. Y entonces hizo deslizar la tela de los pantalones delicadamente por sus piernas, como cuando un cisne acaricia el agua de un estanque con sus plumas. Mostrando así su ropa interior. Su ceñida y colorida ropa interior. Tenía dibujos de elefantes pequeñitos, grises, el fondo era blanco.

Allí estaba él, casi completamente desnudo, a mi lado. Solo con ropa interior. Yo estaba nervioso, mi corazón latía fuerte. Estaba nervioso, pero a gusto con la situación. Se agachó un poco para guardar en la mochila la ropa que se acababa de quitar. La curvatura de su cuerpo al doblarse para llegar a la mochila era perfecta; digna de un arco tallado al milímetro por el mejor artesano del mundo.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse. Y con la suya, la mía. Mi pulso se aceleró. Me sudaban las manos. Tuve que empezar a respirar por la boca porque me estaba costando respirar de forma normal. Llegó el momento, iba a quitarse la última prenda de ropa que quedaba. Sin mirarme, podía sentir que estaba sonrojado. ¿En qué estaría pensando en esos momentos? Me dio la espalda. Pude ver su espalda a la perfección. Aunque él no parecía ejercitarse, tenía unos músculos dignos de mención. Otra vez, llevando sus manos delicadamente a su cintura, bajó ese pedacito de tela que le quedaba. ¿Era apropiado mirar esto? ¿Era apropiado hacerle sentir incómodo? Pero, ¿Realmente estaba incómodo llegados a este punto? Él parecía disfrutar de esa situación. Parecía. No podía saber con certeza qué es lo que él sentía porque ni siquiera podía saber con certeza qué es lo que sentía yo. Y entonces le tuve completamente desnudo delante de mí, aunque de espaldas. Y a todas las sensaciones que había estado sintiendo durante el proceso le añadí una última. Difícilmente podía disimularla. No era como cuando te sudan las manos o como cuando se te acelera el corazón, esto no podía ocultarlo fácilmente ante otras personas. Principalmente porque saltaba a la vista. Me costaba pensar, me sentí como si no tuviera sangre en la cabeza. Rápidamente, se puso el bañador. Y volvió a mirarme.

—Voy a ir yendo a la piscina, ¿Vale? Te espero allí –Me dijo sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza. En realidad prefería que se fuera él antes; así no tendría complicaciones por tener que ocultarle la reacción que provocó en mí.

Me quité la camiseta y los pantalones, me quedé en ropa interior. Aquella reacción era inmensurable. Tuve que esperar unos minutos para que desapareciera y entonces poder ponerme mi bañador y salir a la piscina.

Roxas ya estaba dentro de la piscina. Estaba en el extremo opuesto a aquellos niños. Él estaba simplemente apoyado en una pared, dándole la espalda a los vestuarios. Decidí hacer un poco el tonto; fui corriendo hacia allí y salté dentro de la piscina. Le sorprendí.

—¡Oye! –Exclamó. Se vengó de mí tirándome agua.

—Así no vas a ahogarme –Le dije.

—¿Ah no? Entonces tendré que probar algo más –Se acercó a mí, pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Intentó meter mi cabeza en el agua. Pero no pudo hundirme. Me empecé a reír a carcajadas y él conmigo.

—Parece que esta estrategia tampoco te funciona –Respondí. Huyó de mí buceando.

Entre risas y chapuzones pasó el tiempo. Las madres de los niños vinieron a recogerles y cuando se fueron nos quedamos totalmente a solas en la piscina. El atardecer estaba empezando. Vimos como el cielo se tornaba naranja desde dentro del agua.

—Ven –Me dijo Roxas, se fue hacia las escaleras para salir de la piscina. –Vamos a hacer algo.

—¿El qué? –Le respondí yendo hacia allí.

—Tú ven.

Salimos y nos pusimos en el borde de la piscina. Nuestros hombros estaban casi pegados. Él me miró. Yo le miré. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Yo levanté las cejas, intentando decirle “¿Qué pasa?”. No sé si entendió mi lenguaje no verbal, pero tocó mis nudillos con los suyos. Puso su dedo pulgar entre el mío y la palma de mi mano. Se me cortó la respiración unos segundos. No me esperaba aquello. Acarició mis dedos con los suyos para finalmente entrelazarlos. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que en ningún otro momento en mi vida. Sinceramente pensé que debería visitar al cardiólogo. Aquello no podía ser bueno para la salud.

—Vamos a saltar cogidos de la mano –Me dijo. ¿Por qué eres tan adorable? Pensé. Y de verdad que lo pensaba. Que él fuera quien me cogiera de la mano sorprendía un poco. Había demostrado ser tímido anteriormente, pero al parecer tenía confianza en mí como para poder hacer aquello. –Venga, cuenta atrás ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! –Empecé a tomar aire. —¡Tres! ¡Dos! –Me faltaba mucho aire. —¡Uno!

Y entonces saltamos los dos dentro de la piscina, a la vez. Juntos. Atravesamos la capa de agua como un meteorito atravesando la atmósfera.

Estuvimos en la piscina hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Por suerte, habíamos dejado de bañarnos con tiempo suficiente como para que nuestros bañadores se secaran. Como nosotros estábamos también secos lo mejor fue no ducharse allí. Simplemente nos pusimos la ropa por encima de los bañadores, que al estar secos eran como ropa interior.

Cuando salimos de la piscina, Roxas me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar.

—¿Quieres venir a dormir hoy a mi casa?


	6. Capítulo 6

La casa de Roxas estaba decorada de forma minimalista. Bueno. En realidad dudaba de que estuviera decorada. Supuse que cuando la familia abandonó esa casa se llevaron todo lo que tenían. Las pocas cosas que había allí seguramente las habría traído Roxas esas semanas que estuvo viviendo allí solo. Al entrar, me señaló una mesa donde podía dejar mi mochila y luego le seguí hasta el salón.

–Deberíamos ducharnos –Dijo de repente. –No lo hicimos en la piscina y creo que es malo no hacerlo –Me ruboricé ante su proposición. No me esperaba para nada aquello.

–Pero, ¿Juntos? –Dije avergonzado. Aquello me extrañó mucho. Roxas me miró con una cara muy extraña. Al parecer a él también lo sorprendió.

–¡No! ¡Quise decir por separado! –Exclamó. Al parecer lo malentendí todo.

–Qué pena –Respondí. Intenté bromear para cortar aquella tensión que se había creado. Nos empezamos a reír. Me alegré de que se hubiera tomado aquello último a broma. Era lo que pretendía.

– ¿Te parece bien si te duchas tú antes? –Me dijo.

–No me importa. Pero tengo un problema, Roxas –Le respondí. –No me he traído ningún pijama.

– ¡Es cierto! No pasa nada, yo te puedo dejar alguno –Acto seguido Roxas se fue a su cuarto y me trajo un pijama. La camiseta era azul y los pantalones eran cortos, azules también pero con rayas blancas. –Mientras te duchas podría preparar algo para cenar, ¿qué te apetece?

–Cualquier cosa sirve –le respondí. Realmente no me importaba qué cenar.

–Entonces podría llamar a la pizzería –propuso. Se le veía muy feliz con la idea. Así que acepté de buen gusto. ¿A quién no le gusta la pizza?

–¡Oh! Vale. Me encanta la pizza. Creo que una con queso sería perfecta.

–Marchando una de queso —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Me fui al baño para empezar a ducharme, al entrar escuché como Roxas hablaba por teléfono para pedir la cena. No tenía ducha, pero sí una bañera. En mi opinión las bañeras son mejores que las duchas porque en invierno puedes darte un largo baño de agua caliente. Creo que es una de mis cosas favoritas en días lluviosos.

En la ducha estuve pensando en Roxas, me acordé de esa misma tarde en la piscina. De él y de su bañador apretado. Por muy fría que pusiera el agua de la bañera la temperatura no hacía más que subir. Deseaba que él estuviera allí conmigo.

Poco después, cuando por fin salí, Roxas ya estaba preparado para entrar en la ducha.

–La pizza no tardará mucho, creo. Seguramente llegará cuando esté en la ducha –se le veía algo preocupado. No era realmente importante. Yo podía recogerla.

–Yo les abriré. No te preocupes.

Abrió la puerta del baño que aún tenía el espejo empañado de cuando estuve yo. Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y entró. Me quedé de pie al lado de la puerta, imaginando como se estaría quitando la ropa. ¿Por qué mi mente empezó a crear esos pensamientos? Eso no estaba bien. Escuché el sonido del agua. Ya empezó a ducharse. Estaría desnudo en el mismo sitio en el que estuve yo minutos antes. Mi mano fue hasta el pomo de la puerta. Quería abrir, entrar y meterme con él en la bañera. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, mis manos estaban sudorosas y respiraba de forma agitada. Solo tenía que girar el pomo y entrar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero llamaron a la puerta.

–Debe ser el repartidor de pizza –pensé.

Me relajé de repente y mis pensamientos de entrar al baño se desvanecieron al momento. Fui a abrir la puerta y me llevé una enorme sorpresa.

–Soy el repartidor de pizza, ¿habéis pedido una pizza doble de queso?

–Sí, es aquí –le respondí. Estaba deseando que se diera cuenta de quien era.

–Son doce con cincuenta.

–Oh, aquí tienes –seguía sin reconocerme. Así que decidí decírselo. –¿No me reconoces?

–Me suenas pero… ¿Debería saberlo? –le noté muy confundido. Quizá no se acordaba de mí.

–Soy Sora, ¡el amigo de Riku! Tú eres su primo Terra, ¿no?

–Oh, ¡Sora! ¡Es cierto! ¡Qué olvidadizo soy! –se le iluminó la mirada. Pareció recordarme.

–Bueno, lo entiendo, has estado fuera de la ciudad durante mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estuviste?

–¿Conoces esa ciudad que está en el interior? Está más o menos cerca de aquí… –Se refería a la ciudad donde vivía Roxas. ­

–Oh, sí. Mi amigo Roxas vivió allí –le respondí.

–Me suena ese nombre… Bueno, pues estuve viviendo allí durante unos años, pero ahora decidí volver. Y retomé mi trabajo en la pizzería.

–¿Riku lo sabe? –Su primo Riku le admiraba mucho. Siempre estaba hablando de él. Me extrañó que no se lo dijera. Y además, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría viviendo aquí otra vez?

–Aún no… Y disculpa, pero tengo que irme. No puedo tardar tanto en volver o me echarán la bronca. ¡Que aproveche la pizza!

– ¡Gracias! Hasta la próxima entonces, suerte con tu trabajo –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Llevé la pizza hasta la mesa del salón. Olía increíblemente bien. Volví a la puerta del baño para avisar a Roxas, pero no se escuchaba el agua, quizá ya había terminado. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué hacías aquí? –preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

–Nada –no supe que más decirle.

– ¿Planeabas entrar a espiarme o algo? –empezó a sonreír de forma pícara. ¿Acaso lo estaba deseando? Seguro que no.

–No. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La pizza ya está. Venga, venga. Vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre –me puse muy pero que muy nervioso. No sabía exactamente qué decir.

Fuimos el salón, el sofá estaba al lado de la mesa donde había dejado la pizza. El olor de la pizza era intenso y delicioso. Era una mezcla de quesos y especias lo que la hacía tan sabrosa. Y ni siquiera la había probado aún. Cogí un trozo, estaba muy caliente pero no podía esperar a probar aquella delicia. Lleve la pizza a mi boca, el pan era crujiente por fuera pero estaba tierno por dentro. Fue una explosión de sabor tener aquella mezcla de quesos y especias.

–Te quiero… –le susurré a la pizza.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Roxas.

–A ti no. A la pizza –respondí riéndome.

–Vaya… –Roxas parecía algo decepcionado.

–Comer esta pizza es como estar en el cielo.

–Yo creo que más que la pizza es la compañía… –me respondió, ¿qué es lo que quería decirme con eso?

Roxas me miraba. Casi me atraganto con la pizza cuando dijo eso. Apartó la mirada y siguió comiendo. Yo hice lo mismo.

–Bueno… Yo ya no puedo más –dije, me incorporé en el sofá. Me sentía lleno.

–Yo tampoco. Podríamos guardarla para el desayuno. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –me preguntó.

–Mmm… Podríamos jugar a preguntarnos cosas –propuse eso pensando que así podría conocerle un poco más a fondo.

—Estaría bien –me respondió animado.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, el uno pegado al otro. Mi mano estaba rozando su pierna.

–Empiezo yo –Dijo. –¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da?

–Creo que quedarme para siempre en esta ciudad –le contesté con tono triste.

–¿Y eso? –me preguntó, interesado.

–Me encantaría poder conocer el mundo entero –le dije. Al decir “mundo entero” extendí los brazos para dar sensación de enormidad. Intentando abarcar el mundo entero.

–Es un buen plan… Viajar, tener aventuras… Pero necesitarás un compañero de viaje. ¿No? –Me clavó su mirada.

–Puede… Bueno, me toca. ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? –decidí preguntarle. Quizá podía ayudarle a cumplirlo.

–Ir a la playa –dijo cabizbajo.

–¡Eso no es un sueño! –me sorprendió su respuesta porque normalmente los sueños suelen ser cosas grandes.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Es algo tan… Sencillo. Podríamos hacerlo en cualquier momento.

–Bueno… Siempre fue mi sueño que mis padres se quisieran… Y pudiéramos ser una familia feliz –me respondió. Le notaba un poco triste. Quizá que su familia se separara justo cuando quería ir a la playa y se quedó con ese deseo. Ir a la playa con su familia estando unida y feliz.

–Roxas… –intenté consolarle.

–Bueno, bueno. No te pongas triste. Estoy feliz ahora estando contigo. Me toca preguntar. ¿Tienes algún secreto? –me preguntó. Se vio que quería cambiar de tema. Estuve pensando sobre qué responderle. Era un poco complicado. Hasta esa noche nunca me había parado a pensar cuáles eran mis sentimientos reales por Roxas. Durante toda mi vida estuve quedando y haciendo cosas con Riku, pero por él nunca había sentido lo mismo. Sabía que era algo especial. Sabía que mis sentimientos por él eran más que una simple amistad. Nunca había pensado en mirarle el culo a Riku o en meterme con él en la ducha. Y tampoco había pensado nunca en que quiero estar a todas horas con él o querer saberlo todo sobre él. Al contrario que con Roxas. Podría estar toda mi vida a su lado y aun así me parecería que me falta tiempo para admirar su perfección.

–Quizá… Podría decírtelo –empecé a decir en voz en voz baja. No estaba seguro de mí mismo.

Tenía miedo de decirlo. Tenía mucho miedo. ¿Y si yo a él no le gustaba de la misma forma? ¿Y si perdía mi amistad con él por esto? Me estaba mirando fijamente. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Me puse muy nervioso porque él me gustaba mucho y su mirada me desconcentraba. Pasé mi mano por su pierna, buscando la suya. Su mano era suave. Las mía sudaba y eso me preocupaba. Tenía miedo de que me soltara por eso.

–Roxas. Me gustas. Mucho.

Pude ver como se sonrojaba. Me acerqué a él lentamente, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le besé, pero fue un beso muy rápido. Acto seguido le abracé. Hundí mi cara en su pecho. No quería mirarle. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado. Yo había provocado eso. Separé mi cara de él y miré hacia arriba. Roxas estaba ruborizado y no decía nada, pero me miraba. Se movió un poco hacia abajo, tumbándose en el sofá. Yo me quedé encima de él.

–Y a tú a mí también me gustas. Muchísimo –me respondió. No podía creerlo.

Me tumbé encima de él y le volví a besar. Pero esta vez durante el beso busqué su lengua con la mía. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo. Mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

En esos momentos de pasión no me esperaba que se abriera la puerta de repente y apareciera alguien. Roxas se giró hacia la puerta, alarmado.

– ¿Roxas?

– ¿Ventus?


	7. Capítulo 7

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

– ¿Y tú? –respondió Roxas nervioso mientras se apartaba de mí.

–Yo pregunté antes –respondió.

–Bueno… Ya sabes que me fui de casa… Supongo… –Roxas apartaba la mirada mientras le respondía.

–Nuestra madre está muy preocupada buscándote –Le dijo. ¡Oh! Entonces aquel era su hermano, creo que Roxas nunca me había dicho que tenía un hermano.

–Estoy seguro de que sabe que estoy aquí, ha debido ver que se está usando la luz y el agua. ¿Te ha mandado a por mí? –respondió un poco molesto.

–Ella no sabe que estoy aquí… He venido por otro asunto. Preferiría si no le dijeses a nadie que estoy aquí –parecía que quería evitar el tema de su madre… ¿Por qué?

–Está bien –Roxas le respondía de forma seca.

–Y… ¿Puedo saber con quién estás? ¿Quién es este chico?

–Es mi… Amigo. Sí. Es mi amigo Sora.

–¡Hola! –saludé de forma animada. Me sentía un poco incómodo, esperé romper el hielo con aquello.

–Bueno… –empezó a sonreír de forma pícara– algo más que amigos, ¿no? Que antes os vi en el sofá muy acaramelados.

–C—Cállate –Roxas se ruborizó y tartamudeó un poco. Le pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

–Bueno… Mejor os voy a dejar solos, –seguía sonriendo. Al parecer no le parecía raro que Roxas y yo fuéramos… Bueno, no le parecía raro que estuviéramos juntos de esa forma a pesar de ser dos chicos –me voy a mi cuarto. Sigue estando donde ha estado siempre, ¿no?

–Claro…

–Intentaré no molestaros, tortolitos –Respondió el hermano mayor.

Cuando por fin Ventus se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta Roxas volvió a relajarse. Parecía muy incómodo en su presencia.

– ¿Por qué nunca me has contado que tienes un hermano? –pregunté de sopetón.

–No tenemos muy buena relación… Nunca la hemos tenido. Él siempre ha sido muy independiente y además nos llevamos unos seis años. Mira lo independiente que es, ha venido a esta casa pensando que no habría nadie –Roxas estaba sentado en el sofá, un poco lejos de mí; cuando entró su hermano se asustó un poco y se apartó.

–Bueno… Pues como ves sí que hay alguien –dije mientras me acercaba otra vez a él. Le cogí de la mano.

–Sora… –me susurró al oído– ¿Podemos ir a mi habitación?

–Sí –le respondí mirándole directamente a los ojos, me mordí el labio inferior. Él me miraba, aún sonrojado.

Nos fuimos del salón y entramos en su habitación. Por suerte su habitación y la de Ventus no estaban al lado, podríamos seguir hablando sin molestarle.

La habitación de Roxas era diferente al resto de la casa; si el apartamento era minimalista y con pocos muebles, la habitación era lo contrario. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color naranja, como el centro de un girasol. La cama tenía un edredón con dibujos de una serie animada, y sobre esta había algunos animales de peluche. En el suelo había una gruesa alfombra de color verde. Aunque en un principio el naranja y el verde no es que sean una gran combinación, en ese cuarto quedaba bien. Algo remarcable era el olor, Roxas usaba un ambientador con olor a diferentes flores. Era una mezcla un tanto extraña pero el resultado final era un agradable aroma.

Se tumbó en su cama, pero antes quitó el edredón.

–Lo tengo puesto porque me gusta mucho, pero ahora en verano hace demasiado calor y lo quito para dormir –me explicó mientras lo quitaba y lo dejaba en un escritorio que había junto a una ventana.

Me acerqué a la cama y pude ver como Roxas sonreía antes de apartar la mirada. Me tumbé a su lado.

– ¿Estás nervioso? –le pregunté. Obviamente lo estaba, y quería tranquilizarlo.

–Un poco… –me respondió susurrando.

–Mírame.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó, aún sin volver la mirada hacia mí.

–Porque creo que es ilegal privarme de ver los ojos más preciosos del mundo.

Roxas se giró y me abrazó fuerte.

–Jo… No digas esas cosas. Me pones incluso más nervioso –podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

–Solo he dicho la verdad –respondí.

–Pero no estoy acostumbrado a que un chico tan guapo como tú me diga esas cosas –dijo. Y por fin me miró a los ojos. Y tal como había dicho antes, eran los ojos más bonitos de toda la historia del universo.

–Me gustas muchísimo –sin dejar de abrazarlo, le volví a besar. Noté que estaba un poco más relajado con este beso. No era como el primero que fue un poco por sorpresa.

Besarle era como ver fuegos artificiales. Era una sensación electrizante, que me daba felicidad y energía.

–Tengo un poco de sueño –me dijo. No tardó en dejar escapar un bostezo. Yo bostecé a raíz del suyo.

–Durmamos –respondí.

– ¿Puedo dormirme abrazándote?

–¡Claro que sí!

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y yo le abracé, le acaricié un poco el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido; yo no tardé en quedarme dormido también.

–¡Buenos días! –Roxas estaba encima de mí, me sorprendió encontrarlo así, pero no me molestó porque era precioso. –¡Levántate!

–Vaya, te veo muy animado –yo estaba somnoliento.

–¡Sí! –me respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Tengo algo para ti… ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días compré algo en el centro comercial?

–Oh… Ya no lo recordaba, parece que pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¿no?

–Bueno, pues voy a dártelo ahora, –dijo mientras sacaba una cajita –cierra los ojos.

Obedecí, cerré los ojos y extendí las manos. Noté como ponía la cajita en ellas.

– ¿Los abro?

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! –respondió. Un instante después noté como me ponía algo por la cabeza y lo ajustaba en mi cuello. –Vale, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un colgante en forma de corona en mi cuello.

– ¡Roxas! Es muy bonito. Me encanta. No tenías por qué –no me lo esperaba para nada, pero me encantaba. Le abracé sin pensarlo.

– ¿Has mirado mi cuello? También compré uno para mí –me respondió. Era verdad. No me había fijado antes, el suyo tenía forma de equis.

–Me gusta mucho… ¿Pero a qué se debe esto? –Me pilló por sorpresa. Me hubiera gustado tener regalos yo también.

–Cuando los compré… Pretendía que fueran colgantes de la amistad. Pero… Creo que ahora simbolizan mucho más que amistad, ¿no crees? –Me respondió muy alegre. –Siempre que los llevemos puestos estaremos juntos. Aunque estemos muy lejos o no pueda verte, sé que con estos colgantes estaremos unidos.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo feliz que me sentía en esos momentos, así que volví a besar a Roxas. Empecé a besarle, y me tumbé en la cama, esta vez Roxas se puso encima de mí. Estuvimos así un buen rato, perdí la noción del tiempo; hasta que me di cuenta de que era tiempo de volver a casa.

Roxas me acompañó a la puerta y me abrazó antes de irme.

–Roxas, me olvidé de mis llaves. Voy a ir a tu habitación un momento –le dije. Me había dejado las llaves en el escritorio de su cuarto.

Al volver hacia dentro del piso pude escuchar unas voces que venían de la habitación de Ventus. Al parecer había traído a alguien y estaban discutiendo. Un poco fuerte.

–¿Para qué me llamaste? –pude escuchar. La voz me era familiar pero no conseguía recordar quién era.

–He vuelto aquí por ti, sabía que estarías por esta ciudad –respondió Ventus.

Decidí volver a la puerta y no espiar más. La vida privada de Ventus no era de mi incumbencia. Roxas estaba esperándome allí.

–Luego hablamos –le dije. No me respondió, solo se acercó a mí, mordiéndose el labio, sacando un poco la lengua. Me estaba pidiendo un beso. Y por supuesto que volví a besarle.

–Luego hablamos –repitió, estando satisfecho después del beso.

Al salir de su casa noté como si me estuvieran observando, como si alguien estuviera vigilando la casa. Juraría que había visto a alguien. Cuando me alejé decidí mirar mi móvil. Llevaba horas sin hacerlo. Desde la tarde anterior, antes de ir a la piscina. Aquella noche había sido intensa. Me encontré con que tenía numerosas llamadas perdidas de Riku. Aquello fue inesperado, llevaba tiempo sin llamarme así que le llamé de inmediato, quizá podía ser algo importante.

–¿Riku? –dije cuando descolgó el teléfono.

–¡Por fin! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Ay! Ya no importa. Ya da igual. Has llegado a tiempo de todas formas. ¡Te necesito! Necesito que vengas esta tarde –le noté nervioso. Hablando con prisas y trompicones.

–¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

–A ver… Kairi quiere que tengamos una cita doble.

–¿Doble? –aquello me extrañó muchísimo.

–¡Sí! Ya sabes… Con su amiga Naminé. La conoces. Me hablaste de ella cuando te conté que empecé algo con Kairi.

–Ah… No sé… No quiero –le respondí de forma seca. Yo no quería aquello. No estaba interesado.

–Venga… Venga… ¡Por favor!

–Riku, no.

–Tienes que hacerme este favor, venga, sé un buen colega –estaba insistiendo mucho–por favor… ¡Me lo debes!

–¿Por qué te lo debo exactamente?

–No sé. Algo bueno habré hecho por ti todos estos años siendo amigos, usa tu imaginación –me respondió. Maldito sea.

–Riku… De verdad no me interesa quedar con esta chica. No quiero tener una relación con ella.

–Venga ya, Sora, si estás solo. Ya es hora de que tengas algo con alguien, eres atractivo. Seguro que le gustas. Bueno, no, de hecho _seguro_ que le gustas. Me ha dicho Kairi que Naminé quiere venir para tener una oportunidad contigo.

–¡Riku! ¡No me interesa! ¿Vale? No quiero tener nada con esta chica –me estaba empezando a enfadar.

–Si no vienes Kairi se enfadará conmigo… Quizá. Venga por favor, ya le ha dicho a Naminé que vendrás. Está ilusionada. No juegues con sus sentimientos –me intentaba convencer. De hecho si no quería ir era para no jugar con sus sentimientos. Yo ya tenía algo con alguien.

–No…

–Bueno, mira, hacemos esto: vienes y no haces nada con ella, incluso puedes explicarle que no buscas nada con ella. Pero al menos bien. Que no se sienta plantada, al menos aparece por allí.

Eso podía hacerlo, es decir, no estaba engañando a nadie. Solo iba a pasarme por allí y ya está. Sin ninguna otra intención que pasar un rato con amigos.

Cuando llegó la hora me acerqué al punto donde habíamos quedado. Riku y Kairi estaban ya allí.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo vais? –pregunté.

–Bien, emocionada por esta cita –dijo Kairi sonriendo.

–Como siempre –me dijo Riku.

–Ah, Riku, tengo algo que decirte. ¿Sabías que tu primo Terra ha vuelto a la ciudad?

–¿En serio? ¡Y no me ha dicho nada! –Se sorprendió. Estaba claro que no lo sabía. –¿Pues sabes? Voy a llamarle y decirle que se pase luego para verle. ¿Te parece bien, Kairi?

–Si es al final… No me importa, así le saludo. Hace años que no veo a tu primo –respondió.

Y como dijo, Riku llamó a su primo y le dijo que se acercara por el parque más tarde. Creo que se refería a mi lugar de siempre con Roxas. Bueno, nuestro lugar de siempre.

Entonces, llegó Naminé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí y te está gustando esta historia, considera dejarme algún comentario, opinión, o lo que sea. Siempre se agradece :D


	8. Capítulo 8

Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde paseando por la ciudad, Naminé estuvo casi todo el rato hablando conmigo. Era una chica muy simpática y agradable, pero, como yo ya había dicho horas antes, no quería tener nada más con ella.

–Podríamos ir a por helados –propuso Kairi–conozco una buena heladería al lado del río.

–¡Ah! Sé cuál es, fuimos allí la semana pasada –respondió Naminé.

–Creo que tienen los mejores helados de la ciudad –dijo Kairi.

En el camino hacia la heladería Kairi y Naminé estuvieron hablando apartadas de Riku y de mí. No sabía muy bien de qué estarían hablando.

–Bueno, bueno, aquí tenemos al ligón. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? –dijo Riku en tono burlón.

–No… –respondí apartando la mirada.

–¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada? –me respondió sorprendido.

–Nada de nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio a partir de eso. No sé qué se esperaba Riku si yo ya le había advertido de que no iba a buscar nada más con ella. Cuando por fin llegamos a la heladería yo entré primero con Kairi. Naminé y Riku se quedaron fuera esperando.

–Oye, Sora… ¿Te gusta mi amiga? –me preguntó Kairi. Al parecer ya no le importaba guardar las apariencias.

–No… Realmente no. Lo siento –tuve que responder. No me gustaba estar metido en aquello. Era realmente incómodo para mí.

–Pensaba que sí –me dijo. Estaba cansándome de tener que aguantar todo aquello.

–Pero, ¿por qué? Es absurdo, –alcé el tono un poco y crucé los brazos– no entiendo para nada esto. Yo jamás he dicho ni insinuado que me gustara. ¿Por qué todos os ponéis así?

–Bueno… Ella estuvo portándose muy bien contigo toda la tarde.

–Mira, no sé qué decir, la verdad –Aquello me superaba–. ¿Podemos coger los helados e irnos?

Me molestaba muchísimo que diera por sentado que yo iba a querer estar con Naminé, una chica que es guapa y agradable pero que no conozco para nada, solo porque yo soy un chico. Y aquel pensamiento estaba tan arraigado en las mentes de aquellos tres que tan solo de idea de intentar abrirles la mente me parecía terriblemente agotadora.

–Está bien –cogió dos de los cuatro helados, yo cogí los otros dos y salimos de allí.

Fuera de la heladería estaban los otros dos hablando, seguramente de mí. Decidimos ir yendo hacia el parque donde Riku había quedado con su primo. Desde que le había dicho claramente a Riku y a Kairi que no quería salir con su amiga y que no me gustaba las cosas estaban un poco tensas y no estábamos hablando mucho. No estábamos hablando nada.

Al llegar al parque nos sentamos en un banco, donde nos terminamos de comer los helados. Kairi y Naminé llevaban un rato hablando entre susurros.

–Mi primo está a punto de llegar, y creo que va a pasarse con un amigo suyo –anunció Riku.

–Sora, ¿podemos ir a hablar un momento a solas? –me preguntó Naminé.

–Está bien –respondí. Sabía perfectamente por dónde iban a ir los tiros, no esperaba con ganas aquello que se me venía encima.

Nos levantamos de aquel banco y Naminé me llevó debajo de un árbol. Estábamos cerca de la entrada.

–Llevo toda la tarde queriendo decirte eso –me dijo. Estaba un poco sonrojada y no paraba de mover la mirada hacia los lados, evitaba mirarme directamente. Me quedé en silencio. –Sora, me gustas. Siempre me has gustado y cuando Kairi y Riku empezaron a salir juntos lo vi como una oportunidad para poder pedirte salir sin que fuera raro. Y la verdad es que disfruté mucho esta tarde –lo soltó todo de sopetón, hablando muy rápido.

–Naminé… Yo… Realmente… –no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Apoyé la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

– ¿No te gusto? ¿De verdad no te gusto? –se le saltaban las lágrimas.

–No… Lo siento –concluí que no había forma fácil o buena de decírselo. Naminé se puso a llorar. –Pero… Escúchame. Eres una chica genial, y eres guapísima. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te hará feliz… Pero ese no soy yo –creo que no debería haber dicho eso porque se puso a llorar aún más.

–Lo entiendo… –me dijo– He sido una tonta. Nunca me diste motivos para creer que yo podía gustarte.

–Naminé, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero creo que estaría bien decírtelo –me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y con un poco de curiosidad. –A mí me gustan los chicos.

Se quedó en silencio. Seguía mirándome. Hasta que por fin sonrió.

–Entonces… ¿No es por mí? –me preguntó.

–Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que si me gustaran las chicas estaría detrás de ti –le respondí sonriendo. Entonces me abrazó.

Estuvo un rato abrazándome debajo de ese árbol y me dejé llevar por el abrazo porque no me di cuenta de que justo en ese momento Terra estaba entrando en el parque y traía a Roxas y a Ventus con él.

–¡Sora! –Roxas vio de lleno que estaba abrazado a Naminé, parecía enfadado y decepcionado. Iba a decirle que no era lo que parecía, pero no me dio tiempo porque se fue corriendo.

*

–Entonces… ¿Terra es tu novio? –Le pregunté a Ventus. Nos habíamos ido del parque para salir a buscar a Roxas, su hermano dijo que estaría en casa. Terra se quedó con su primo Riku.

–Hace unos años conocí a Terra y se vino a vivir conmigo a un piso en mi ciudad. Por eso ya no vivo con mi madre, pero hace unos días discutimos y se vino aquí –me explicó.

– ¿Y por qué se puso a trabajar otra vez? Cuando pedimos una pizza a domicilio nos la trajo él –le dije, si solo había venido para unos días no entendí por qué empezó a trabajar de nuevo.

–El propietario de la pizzería es un amigo suyo, y cuando os trajo pizza estaba cubriendo un puesto de alguien que estaba enfermo. Le hizo el favor. Eso creo que fue… ¿Ayer?

–Sí, fue ayer. Cuando me quedé a dormir con Roxas y tú apareciste –le expliqué.

–Esta mañana llamé a Terra para que viniera a hablar conmigo y me contó que estuvo haciéndole el favor a su amigo y que justo pasó por mi casa la noche anterior.

–Ah, sí. Entonces era él con quien te escuché hablar esta mañana.

– ¿Estabas espiándome? Eso está mal –me dijo.

–Solo fue un momento, justo antes de irme. Lo siento.

–Bueno, no pasa nada –me dijo con buen humor. –Por cierto, Terra y yo hemos arreglado las cosas y vamos a volver a nuestra casa.

–Oh… ¡Me alegro mucho!

–Cambiando de tema, ¿qué pretendes con mi hermanito? Ayer os vi muy felices, ¿por qué ahora estabas abrazado a esa chica? –empezó a preguntarme de forma autoritaria. –No quiero que le hagas daño a Roxas.

–Estoy enamorado de tu hermano. Antes lo dudaba. Pero ahora lo sé seguro –aún me pregunto cómo pude decir aquello con tanta seguridad. Provoqué que Ventus sonriera de oreja a oreja–. Y la chica con la que estaba… Me estaba abrazando porque justo le había acabado de confesar que me gustan los chicos.

–Entonces fue todo un malentendido –me dijo.

–Así es –respondí. – ¿Crees que estará en casa?

–Es lo más seguro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa llamamos al timbre pero Roxas no abría la puerta. Habíamos preferido llamar en vez de entrar directamente, hacer esto era más delicado. Como no respondía, Ventus abrió la puerta.

–¿Roxas? –dije en voz alta para saber si estaba allí.

–¡Vete! –gritó desde su cuarto. Me acerqué a su puerta.

–¿Puedo entrar? Por favor, déjame explicarte lo que pasó –le supliqué.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! –gritó. Estaba bastante enfadado.

–Roxas… Por favor. Ábreme. Todo tiene una explicación… No quiero perderte –intenté convencerle. Y tras un breve silencio accedió a verme.

–Puedes pasar… –dijo.

Entré a su cuarto y vi que estaba en la cama, tapado con el edredón y llorando.

–¿Por qué usas el edredón si hace calor? –pregunté extrañado.

–Me reconforta, ¿Vale? –dijo. Metió la cabeza dentro del edredón, escondiéndose de mí.

–Roxas, déjame verte, por favor –me senté a su lado en la cama. Apartó el edredón y se sentó a mi lado.

–Si te gusta ella… No estés conmigo.

–No me gusta ella. Quién me gusta eres tú. Tú eres la única persona que hace que mi corazón se llene de luz –le abracé. –Ella me abrazó porque me confesó que le gusto, y la rechacé, además le conté que me gustan los chicos. Y bueno, realmente no me gusta un chico cualquiera, el que me gustas eres tú. Eres la persona más especial del mundo.

Roxas no dijo nada, solo me miraba y dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas. En ese momento le sequé las lágrimas y le besé.

–Te quiero.

–¿Qué? –Roxas estaba sonrojado. Le sorprendí.

–Te quiero muchísimo, Roxas.

–Y yo a ti –me dijo tartamudeando.

–¿Quieres ser mi novio? –le dije. Eso sonaba un poco raro, pero me daba igual.

–Eso no deberías ni dudarlo. ¡Claro! ¡Claro que quiero! –nunca había visto a Roxas tan feliz. Me besó directamente sin dejar que yo dijera nada.

Estuvimos un rato en su cama, tumbados, besándonos. Contemplando lo precioso que era, hasta que su hermano llamó a la puerta. Se me había olvidado completamente que estaba allí.

–Roxas, ¿puedo entrar? –preguntó. Me aparté de él y nos sentamos en la cama. A una posición visible.

–Pasa –respondió mi novio. Oh. Sonaba tan bien decir eso, esa palabra “mi novio”. Era… Genial.

–Roxas, tengo que contarte algo que no te había dicho antes. No solo vine a esta ciudad para reconciliarme con Terra… También quería comprobar algo. Y ahora sí, te lo puedo confirmar.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Roxas preocupado. Me cogió de la mano.

–Roxas, nuestra madre ha enviado detectives para vigilarte y llevarte a casa.


	9. Capítulo 9

–¿Qué? –preguntó Roxas casi gritando, se puso de pie mirando a su hermano. –¿Cómo lo sabes?

–No me digas que no has notado algo raro… He visto como a tres hombres vigilando constantemente tu puerta desde que llegué aquí –explicó Ventus.

–¿Y puede saberse por qué no dijiste nada antes? –Roxas se sentó en su cama, parecía demasiado afectado.

–Tenía que asegurarme… Lo siento.

–Pero….

–Escúchame, hermanito. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó el hermano mayor.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Acaso quieres volver a casa con nuestra madre?

–¡No! –gritó Roxas. –Ya sabes cómo es vivir allí. Estuve apartado del mundo durante diez años… No he tenido amigos… No he tenido vida. Ni siquiera pude volver a verte cuando abandonaste la casa. Y tampoco a papá…

–Lo entiendo –dijo Ventus, comprensivo.

El hermano mayor dejó de hablar un momento y se acercó a la ventana, miró unos instantes a la calle. Estaba oscureciendo ya. Parecía pensativo. Yo no sabía qué decir, aquello no me afectaba realmente y no podía aportar nada, decidí seguir en silencio.

–Vale. Tu única opción es irte de aquí –dijo Ventus, cuando dejó de mirar por la ventana.

–¿Y dónde voy a irme? –preguntó Roxas extrañado. Le notaba inseguro.

–¡A cualquier sitio! No lo sé. Realmente cualquier sitio que no sea a nuestra casa o en esta ciudad.

–No puedo… En serio… –Roxas apartó la mirada de su hermano y la fijó en el suelo.

–¿Por qué no puedes? –su hermano intentaba convencerle.

–No puedo dejar a Sora… –me cogió de la mano después de decirlo.

–¿Dejarías tu casa y tu ciudad un tiempo para estar con mi hermano? –me preguntó.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamé. Estuve observando toda la conversación y estaba claro que Ventus tenía razón. Además, ¿qué iba a perder yo? Lo único que quería era estar con Roxas, donde fuera. De todas formas, tampoco estaríamos lejos mucho tiempo. Podía decirle a mi madre que me iba de vacaciones… Y era verano. Yo siempre había querido salir de mi ciudad y explorar el mundo, en ese momento se presentó la oportunidad perfecta.

–Pensad que serán solo unas pequeñas vacaciones, mientras todo se calma –dijo Ventus.

–No lo sé… En serio. Tengo que pensar esto muy bien –Roxas seguía estando preocupado.

–¿Vas a seguir viviendo la vida que quiere nuestra madre o vas a vivir tu propia vida? –le preguntó.

–Necesito pensarlo –respondió.

–Está bien. Y respecto a ti, –dijo mirándome– quiero que te guardes mi número y el de Terra. Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarnos, ¿vale? –me dio una nota con su número. Luego lo guardaría en mi móvil.

–Entendido. Protegeré y cuidaré de Roxas para siempre –le dije.

–¡Así me gusta! –Ventus se comportaba de una forma un tanto hiperactiva. Pero estaba bien, me caía muy bien. –Si no os importa, tengo que ir a buscar a Terra. Llamadme si necesitáis algo.

–Lo haremos… –susurró Roxas.

–Hermanito… –Ventus se acercó a la cama y abrazó con fuerza a Roxas– Te quiero. Eres muy importante para mí.

Pude ver como a Roxas le saltaban las lágrimas.

–Te he echado de menos –dijo Roxas con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Hasta la próxima! –Ventus exclamó justo antes de salir de la habitación.

Roxas se tumbó en la cama, me dolía un poco verle tan preocupado por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Su madre, por algún motivo que desconocía, le tuvo encerrado durante diez años en su casa. Sin apenas tener contacto con el exterior. Su hermano dejó la casa unos años antes que él y no pudo volver a verle. Tampoco pudo ver a su padre. Hasta que se cansó de todo aquello y huyó al único sitio que conocía: la casa de su infancia. Es probable que yo fuera su primer amigo en años. Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé. Si en algún momento necesitaba el apoyo de alguien era entonces. Yo no quería influir en su decisión de abandonar la ciudad. Es algo que él mismo tenía que decidir, yo aceptaría lo que quisiera. Mientras abrazaba a Roxas y pensaba en todo aquello, me quedé dormido.

Me desperté al amanecer, era muy temprano. Pero no me extrañaba, nos quedamos dormidos muy pronto. Roxas aún estaba dormido. Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina, pensé que estaría bien hacerle algo de desayunar, se lo merecía.

Conseguí encontrar el armario donde guardan los instrumentos de cocina y saqué una sartén. Busqué en la nevera, me alegró encontrar una caja de media docena de huevos. Planeaba freír un par de huevos, no era nada complicado. Puse la sartén en el fuego y un poco de aceite en esta. Esperé hasta que empezara a calentarse y rompí el primer huevo encima.

Mientras el huevo se hacía, puse pan en la tostadora. No iba a dejar que Roxas desayunara huevo solo, tenía que ser huevo y tostadas.

En la nevera encontré una botella de zumo de piña. No parecía en mal estado así que llené una taza grande con zumo.

Cuando los dos huevos estuvieron listos los puse encima de las tostadas, y junto con la taza de zumo, lo puse todo en una bandeja. Estaba seguro que le encantaría.

Entré a la habitación con la bandeja y me encontré con que Roxas se acaba de despertar.

–Pensaba que te habías ido… –me dijo, muy apenado.

–¡Jamás te dejaría! –le respondí.

–Pero… Me desperté… Y no estabas… Y… –estaba muy triste y me sentía mal. Dejé la bandeja en el escritorio y fui directo a la cama. Le abracé y le acaricié el pelo.

–Nunca me voy a ir, te quiero –le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

–Yo también te quiero– me respondió sonriendo. Me levanté de la cama y le traje la bandeja, antes de que él se levantara.

–¡Te traje desayuno! –dije poniéndole la bandeja encima de las piernas.

–¡Sora! Gracias… No tenías por qué, en serio. Pero me encanta. Me parece un detalle muy bonito, además, ¡me muero de hambre! –exclamó. Le hice feliz y eso para mí era todo lo que importaba.

–Roxas… ¿Has tomado alguna decisión? –Sabía que el tema le agobiaba un poco, pero necesitaba hablar de eso.

–De momento… No lo sé. Estoy dudando mucho. Me gustaría esperar un poco –me respondió.

Esperé hasta que terminó de desayunar y volvimos a tumbarnos en la cama, mirándonos, simplemente hablando y dejando el tiempo pasar; hasta que se hizo tarde.

–Roxas, es casi mediodía y debería ir a mi casa. Tendría que ver a mi madre de vez en cuando –le dije.

–Cierto… –bostezó. Parecía que aún seguía teniendo sueño –yo no tengo muchas ganas de salir de la cama aún.

–Está bien, entonces me voy ahora y hablamos más tarde, ¿vale? –me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

–Claro, ¡hasta luego! –se despidió con una sonrisa.

Salí de su casa y vi a un chico muy sospechoso, vestido completamente de negro y con el pelo rojo. Estaba apoyado en una pared, frente a la casa de Roxas. Decidí ignorarle, pero estuvo mirándome hasta que desaparecí de la calle. Quizá ese era uno de los detectives que la madre de Roxas había contratado.

Cuando llegué a mi casa le expliqué a mi madre que probablemente me iría unos días de vacaciones, no lo vio un problema porque sabía que tenía algunos ahorros. Me fui a mi cuarto, llevaba tiempo sin dormir en mi cama.

Recordé que aún no había hablado con Riku sobre lo que pasó el día anterior, por eso tuve que llamarle.

–¡Riku! –exclamé cuando descolgó.

–¡Sora! ¿Cómo estás? –respondió.

–Lo siento por lo de ayer… Tuve que irme de repente –empecé por disculparme.

–No te preocupes, Sora. Mi primo Terra me lo ha contado todo.

–¿Todo, todo?

–Todo, todo. Me ha contado que se fue de aquí porque quería estar con el chico este… Ventus. Que es su novio. Y me ha contado que Roxas es el hermano de Ventus y… ¡Ah! Claro. Que tú eres el novio de Roxas –me dijo. Me empecé a sentir mal porque no le había contado nada.

–Riku… ¿Estás molesto conmigo? –pregunté preocupado.

–No… Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, así no habrías pasado por esa incómoda cita doble –dijo riendo. –Sora… Yo te acepto sea quien sea tu pareja. Eres mi mejor amigo. No me importa que tengas novio en vez de novia.

Respiré aliviado. Mi máxima preocupación era que le molestara el hecho de habérselo ocultado, no el hecho en sí. Sabía que Riku me aceptaría, pero no se lo había dicho porque las cosas con Roxas eran un poco complicadas.

–Y no te preocupes por Naminé, dijo que se lo contaste a ella y que no le importa. Lo entiende. Y dice que se alegra por ti, porque eres genial y te mereces ser feliz.

–Naminé… Realmente es una chica genial –le dije.

–Lo sé. Y en realidad no necesita tener pareja, no necesita tener a nadie para ser feliz. Solo es que quería conocerte un poco más. Ella es muy fuerte e inteligente –me explicó.

–Espero que cuides bien de Kairi y Naminé… –le dije.

–Eso suena raro –me dijo con una risa al final. –Suena como si no fueras a verlas nunca más o algo.

–Bueno… Más o menos– dije.

–¿Sora? –mi respuesta le sorprendió.

–Voy a irme un tiempo de viaje con Roxas –le respondí.

–¡Vaya! ¡Qué pronto es la luna de miel! Sin boda ni nada –Riku siempre intentaba ser gracioso e informal conmigo.

–No sé dónde iremos ni cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera… Pero ahora ya lo sabes, no te extrañes si no vengo por aquí durante una temporada –le dije.

–Está bien, mientras estés feliz y lo pases bien, –respondió– mucha suerte y buen viaje.

–¡Hasta pronto! –le dije antes de colgar.

Comí en mi casa y estuve un rato pasando el rato con mi madre. Por la tarde, encontré un mensaje en mi móvil de Roxas. En el mensaje me decía que si me apetecía salir a por un helado. Le respondí que sí. No tardó en responderme, me dijo que me estaría esperando en el portal de su edificio. Me cambié de ropa y salí rápidamente hacia su casa. Aunque habíamos dormido y pasado la mañana juntos tenía ganas de verle otra vez.

Cuando llegué a su edificio no estaba en el portal. Llamé al timbre de su casa y tampoco respondía. Entonces, escuché unos gritos que venían de un callejón que había entre su edificio y otro edificio. Me temí lo peor y fui corriendo.

En aquel callejón me encontré al chico del pelo rojo que vi antes sujetando a Roxas. Parecía que le estaba haciendo daño porque le había atado los brazos.

–¡Roxas! –grité. Fui corriendo directamente a él.

–Sora… ¡Ayúdame! –Roxas estaba llorando. Yo estaba pasando miedo en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer.

– ¡Oh! Así que ya vino tu amiguito, ¿eh? –dijo el chico.

– ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te manda? –gritaba las preguntas.

– ¿Yo? Yo solo he venido para ayudar a la pobre madre de este chico. Es una buena mujer que ha sido abandonada por sus hijos. Voy a llevar a ese gamberro a su casa –respondió.

–No has dicho tu nombre –protesté.

–Me llamo Axel –respondió el pelirrojo.

–¡No voy a dejar que te lleves a Roxas! ¡No lo permitiré! –grité. Estaba apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

Fui corriendo hacia Axel y le di un puñetazo. Me dolió, pero por suerte, creo que a él también.

–¿De qué vas? –dijo Axel con chulería– ¿Acaso te crees un héroe o algo así? –me devolvió el golpe.

Roxas, a pesar de tener los brazos inmovilizados tenía las piernas libres, aprovechó para darle una patada fuerte en la entrepierna. Cuando vi aquello me dolió hasta a mí. Axel soltó un grito y se tiró en el suelo.

–¿Cómo…? –Axel no podía terminar sus frases por culpa del dolor que sentía. Se le veía a punto de llorar, tirado en el suelo.

Aproveché el momento para ir y desatar a Roxas. Le abracé.

–Gracias –me dijo. –No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Nos alejamos de Axel, pero antes de salir de aquel callejón pudimos escuchar sus gritos.

–¡Volveré! ¡Y con más gente! ¡Te atraparemos! –gritaba.

Roxas y yo estábamos en su habitación, él estaba muy nervioso, estaba de pie, sin parar de moverse.

–Deberíamos llamar a la policía –dije.

–No… No hace falta.

–No lo entiendo, Roxas. Ese tal Axel nos atacó, casi te secuestra y no quieres llamar a la policía…

–¿De qué serviría? Seguramente ya se fue del callejón. No sabemos dónde está. Además, tendríamos que ir a que nos interroguen –decía sin parar de moverse.

–No pasa nada, podemos ir al interrogatorio –le expliqué.

–Sí, sí que pasa. Sora, nos tenemos que ir. Pero ya.

Me sorprendió que por fin Roxas se decidiera.

–Ha dicho que va a volver, hemos tenido suerte de que solo fuera uno. Eso es todo. No podríamos hacer absolutamente nada contra dos personas. Quiero irme, Sora.

–¿Y dónde quieres ir? –le pregunté.

–Ahora mismo a la estación de tren. Una vez allí coger el primer tren que salga. Tengo mucho dinero. No me importa gastarlo en esto.

–Es algo tarde… En un par de horas se hará de noche –dije.

–Más motivo para irnos ya, podemos pasar la noche en el tren incluso. No sé. Pero tenemos que irnos.

–No entiendo por qué pasaste de estar dudando si irnos o no a quererte irte ya.

–¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó? Dios. Me estaban intentando secuestrar. Lo pasé muy mal. Antes de que llegaras estuvo haciéndome mucho daño. No quiero volver a pasar por algo así –me explicó, muy nervioso.

–Vale, tienes razón. Es un buen motivo –me levanté y le abracé.

Roxas se quedó quieto al fin, entre mis brazos.

–Todo saldrá bien –le besé.

Buscó por su piso una maleta y metió ropa, comida y buscó todo el dinero que tenía. Al salir a la calle miramos bien en cada callejón, con miedo de ser asaltados. Pasamos por mi casa y subí a coger una mochila para mí. Me llevé algo de ropa y mi dinero. Me despedí de mi madre y me deseó buen viaje.

Fuimos directamente hacia la estación de tren. Era un edificio muy grande, casi no podía ver el techo. En los laterales vendían los billetes para los trenes, en medio de la sala había una gran pantalla donde estaban los trenes que entraban y salían, con su horario.

Observamos en la pantalla cuál era el próximo tren y compramos un billete para ese viaje. No sabía si Roxas conocía esa ciudad o dónde estaba, pero era una ciudad que estaba justo al lado de la playa. No le dije nada para que se llevara una sorpresa cuando llegáramos. Pero si todo salía bien podríamos al fin pasar unos días en la playa.

Nos subimos al tren y encontramos nuestros asientos. Dejé que Roxas se sentara al lado de la ventana y cuando el tren estaba empezando a moverse le cogí de la mano. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, simplemente cogidos de la mano hasta que él se durmió. Entonces llegamos a la primera parada del tren y tú te subiste. Y el resto ya lo sabes –dijo Sora, terminando su largo monólogo.

–Vaya… Cuando te pregunté hacia dónde ibais no me esperaba una respuesta tan completa –respondió la chica que estaba sentada delante de Sora.

FIN DEL ACTO 1.


	10. Capítulo 10

ACTO II

Capítulo 10.

—¡Roxas! –escuché a Sora llamarme– ¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos de repente. Al principio me asusté un poco porque no recordaba dónde estaba. Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en un tren con Sora, intentando huir de los hombres que mi madre había enviado a por mí.

–Estoy despierto… —susurré.

—¡Qué bonito eres cuando duermes, Roxas! —dijo sonriendo.

Miré por la ventana girando la cara, intentando hacerle ver que me daban vergüenza esos comentarios ¿Cómo podía decir algo así, tan embarazoso, en un sitio como un tren? Además, había alguien… ¿Con nosotros? Volví a mirar y lo comprobé. Una chica peliazul que me miraba con bastante interés.

—¡Hola! —me dijo la desconocida. Respondí a su saludo cordialmente, pero no quería hablar con un desconocido así como así. ¿Qué tipo de persona se pondría a hablar como si nada con un desconocido? No es como si fuera a contarle todo sobre mi vida.

Sora no dejaba de mirarme con una tonta sonrisa pintada en su cara. Era un poco molesto sentirse observado, pero no podía no fijarme en que cuando sonreía le salían unas marquitas adorables en las mejillas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente me miraban. Aquella situación era tan increíblemente molesta que me crucé de brazos y me puse a mirar por la ventana otra vez. No miraba por la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, porque ya era de noche, más bien era para evitar mirarles.

–Tú eres Roxas, ¿verdad? –me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

–Ese es mi nombre –respondí. Miré su mano y tuve que acabar cogiéndosela. Supuse que sería raro no hacerlo.

–Yo soy Aqua –añadió con una sonrisa. No sabía qué decirle. Sinceramente. Quizá habría sido un poco borde decirle algo como “pues me alegro por ti” o “vaya, gracias por la información”. Asentí ligeramente. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esas situaciones? Miré disimuladamente a Sora, él seguía sonriendo y conectando con aquella chica.

–Creo que estamos a punto de llegar a la próxima parada –dijo Aqua.

–¿Te vas a bajar? –preguntó Sora. ¿Acaso sería tan malo que se fuera? ¿No quería quedarse a solas conmigo? Porque yo sí que quería estar a solas con él.

–No, no –dijo ella moviendo la cabeza–, yo me bajo en la última parada. En Ciudad Coral.

—¡Nosotros también! ¿Verdad, Roxas? –respondió Sora mirándome con motivación y energía. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta motivación? Quizá olvidó que estábamos huyendo y que acababa de salir de un intento de secuestro.

–Claro –le dije.

–¿Ya tenéis algún sitio dónde quedaros? ¿O lo buscaréis al llegar? –preguntó Aqua.

–En realidad vamos a improvisar algo al llegar –dijo Sora poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo de forma incómoda.

–Entonces estaría bien que os apuntarais mi número, yo vivo allí y si tenéis algún problema os puedo echar una mano –le dijo Aqua a Sora.

–Buena idea, ¡muchas gracias! –Sora sacó su móvil y se apuntó el número que ella le dictó.

Entonces, de pronto, me empecé a preguntar si íbamos a llegar a aquella ciudad durante la noche, o si llegaríamos al amanecer. Era importante saber eso, así que tuve que preguntar.

–Por cierto… –empecé a decir torpemente– ¿Cuándo se supone que llegamos a Ciudad Coral? Ya es casi media noche.

—Oh… Pensaba que sabríais es un viaje bastante largo. Creo que llegaremos sobre las cinco o las seis de la mañana. Es que venimos de una zona muy al interior y estamos yendo a la costa, por tanto son unas ocho horas de viaje.

Genial, eso significaba que íbamos a tener que pasar la noche entera en el tren. Al menos ya quedaba menos para llegar a nuestro destino.

Cuando el tren paró en la siguiente estación y se abrieron las puertas pude sentir como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo bajaba a los pies y se derramaba. Sentí un nudo en la garganta tan intenso que pensé que aquel día me había puesto corbata.

—So... Sora —conseguí articular con dificultad.

—Roxas, ¿por qué estás tan pálido? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —me respondió Sora sin abandonar su actitud permanentemente despreocupada. Al mirar hacia donde yo estaba mirando su expresión cambió. También parecía aterrado, pero pude intuir una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada.

—Aqua, ¡hasta luego! —exclamó Sora levantándose de su asiento, cogiéndome del brazo y levantándome a mí también. Todo aquello en lo que tardaba en pestañear una vez.

—¿Qué? —Aquella chica estaba impresionada por aquello. Era normal. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Sora empezó a correr rápido, con determinación y sin perder su expresión desafiante. Me llevaba cogido de la mano y yo tenía que correr también, aunque no tenía ni determinación ni ganas de desafío; quería volver a sentarme y dormir.

Del lado contrario hacia donde corríamos podíamos escuchar unas voces.

—¡Vosotros dos! ¡Deteneos!

A estas alturas ya no hacía falta decirlo pero quien estaba gritándonos en medio de un tren justo a la medianoche era Axel, y esta vez no venía solo; venía con un chico con pelo rubio y puntiagudo.

Por suerte en ese momento no había ningún revisor o trabajador del tren por allí, porque estábamos armando un buen escándalo. Me daba lástima por la gente que estaba intentando dormir. Por un momento pude ver de reojo que tenía a Axel casi detrás de mí.

—¡Ya te tengo! —gritó el pelirrojo, me cogió por la espalda durante un momento, pero conseguí soltarme.

—¡Ah! Sora, ¡corre! —le apreté la mano un poco al gritarle. Estaba muy asustado en ese momento, podía sentir como mi corazón estaba intentando tocar un solo de batería en un concierto de rock.

—Roxas—dijo Sora en un tono muy bajito para la situación en la que estábamos—, ahora vamos a ir hacia la derecha bruscamente, no te asustes y pégate a mí.

No me dio tiempo a asentir, responder, ni casi respirar después de aquello. Escuché gritos mezclados con los pitidos del tren anunciando que las puertas iban a cerrarse. Pude ver a la gente a mi alrededor levantando la cabeza para contemplar aquella escena que estábamos montando. Entonces dejé de ver todo aquello, solo fijé mi mirada en la espalda de Sora, que era lo único familiar y cálido de aquella situación.

Entonces, entre los pitidos del tren, los gritos de Axel y su compañero y las miradas curiosas de la gente; Sora cumplió lo que me había dicho segundos antes y giramos bruscamente a la derecha. Así es como salimos del tren justo cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose, dando un calculado salto que ni yo esperaba.

El tren se alejaba mientras nosotros nos quedamos en aquella estación. Pude ver durante un instante a Axel mirándonos desde la ventana, sin moverse, seguramente sorprendido. No le culpo, yo tampoco podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar.


	11. Capítulo 11

El sonido de las cigarras era cálido, como un abrazo de la naturaleza en aquella noche de verano. También era lo único que podía escuchar en la solitaria estación de tren en la que nos encontrábamos. 

—Bueno —dijo Sora rompiendo el silencio, ¿bueno? ¿Solía iba a decir eso?

—Sora, ¿Has visto dónde estamos? —le dije, un poco enfadado.

—Estamos en… una estación de tren —me respondió. No sabía si estaba haciéndose el tonto o no sabía qué es lo que me molestaba.

—Sí. Estamos en una estación de tren, pero el problema es que estamos en una estación de tren vacía y en medio de la nada —le dije. Me crucé de brazos y arrugué la frente, no quería hablar con él.

—Venga… No te enfades —me dijo, entonces poco a poco se acercó a mí y paseó suavemente su mano por mi brazo—, piensa que si hubiese gente aquí no podría hacer esto —se puso delante de mí y me dio un largo beso, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

Me quedé en silencio, apreciando lo que acababa de pasar. Si en algún momento había estado nervioso o preocupado, ya no lo estaba.

—Lo siento —le dije—, es que no parece haber ninguna ciudad cerca de aquí y no sé dónde vamos a pasar la noche. Sora se puso a mirar en los tablones de la estación, me sentí un poco ignorado, pero sabía que estaba intentando buscar alguna información sobre dónde estábamos.

Mientras Sora estaba buscando en las paredes de la estación, yo me senté en un pequeño banco que encontré. El ambiente no era del todo desagradable, aquella estación parecía segura, y al estar en medio de los campos no tenía la impresión de que nadie fuera a atacarnos. Olía mucho a jazmín, y quizá también a lavanda; de todas formas era un poco difícil distinguir todos esos olores, pues estábamos rodeados de plantas y flores.

—Al parecer estamos en una estación llamada Arco de Luna, hay un pequeño pueblo pero está un poco lejos, durante el día hay un servicio gratuito de autobús que lo conecta con esta estación —me dijo—, eso pone aquí.

—Entonces tendremos que pasar la noche aquí… —le dije. Vino a mi lado y se acurrucó a mi lado en el banco.

—No me importa dónde esté si estoy a tu lado —me cogió la mano suavemente, me miró y me dedico una sonrisa. Pero no era de esas de las que siempre tiene pintadas en la cara; no era una sonrisa graciosa o una sonrisa traviesa, era una sonrisa única y exclusiva para mí. —¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—¿Cómo puedes verlo si estamos casi a oscuras? —le dije, nervioso. Era cierto que aquello me había hecho sonrojar.

—¿No te has fijado? No estamos solos hoy…

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté, exaltado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Sora levantó su brazo y apuntó al cielo, y lo comprendí.

—¿No la ves? Hoy tenemos a la luna llena como compañera, quien nos abriga con su manto de cálida luz. Y es extraño que me parezca tan templada, porque no es una luz de tonos calientes como la del sol. Al contrario, esta luz trae consigo filtros azules; pero aun así le da calor a mi corazón —me contó, sin soltarme la mano.

—Quizá este sitio se llama Arco de Luna porque tiene algo que ver con ella, ¿no crees? —pregunté. Mi pregunta le hizo fruncir los labios y mover los ojos hacia un lado. Se levantó y fue directo hacia otro tablón. Decidí ir con él.

—Creo que por aquí había un anuncio de las atracciones turísticas más importantes de la localidad —explicó—, eso es lo que busco.

—“¡Pasen y vean la majestuosa calabaza más grande del país!” —leí en voz alta. Pude escuchar la ligera risa de Sora.

—“¡No dejen de admirar la bola de queso más grande de toda la provincia!” —Leyó él— Me pregunto dónde estará la bola de queso más grande de todo el país.

—Sora, ¡mira aquí! —Exclamé— “En la cima de la colina de los girasoles se alza imponente el arco de la luna, un monumento medieval dedicado a la contemplación de la luna llena. Monumento que da nombre a la estación”.

—¿Pone cómo se llega? —Preguntó Sora. Su tono había cambiado, noté la chispa de aventura que le caracteriza. ¿Acaso quería ir? ¿Ahora?

—Dice que la senda está bien indicada y que es alrededor de una hora de camino. La entrada está detrás de la estación.

Aún no había terminado de leer y pude sentir como Sora me cogía de la mano y me arrastraba otra vez, corriendo, hacia nuestro nuevo destino.

—¿Será por aquí? —pregunté, inseguro.

—Creo que sí, además, fíjate en eso —señaló un cartel que estaba clavado a un poste.

Efectivamente mostraba que por ahí se llegaba al arco. Las indicaciones marcaban una senda entre un campo de girasoles. Al ser flores de verano, estaban en su máximo esplendor, eran casi tan altos como yo. No obstante, para poder apreciar toda su belleza había que contemplarlos durante el día, ya que los girasoles se movían constantemente durante el transcurso de las horas.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, cogidos de las manos. Pero no me sentía incómodo, no tenía la necesidad de estar hablando, no con él. Las cigarras eran las que nos regalaban la música aquella noche.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté.

—Claro que no, ¿de qué voy a tener miedo? —sonrió.

—Pues… no lo sé. Pero yo a veces sí que tengo miedo de cosas —bajé la mirada al suelo. Sora se paró en seco y me abrazó.

—No tienes nada que temer, estoy yo aquí contigo. Y soy inmensamente feliz.

—Yo también soy muy feliz contigo —le dije. Seguí abrazándole, no quería separarme jamás de sus brazos. —Pero… a veces tengo miedo de perderte.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. ¡Nunca te voy a dejar en paz! —exclamó riéndose.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, por suerte la luz de la luna llena podía iluminar su rostro, y aunque en aquella despejada noche el cielo estaba a rebosar de estrellas; ninguna era tan hermosa como sus ojos. 

—Te amo —susurré. En cuestión de segundos nuestras miradas se fundieron en una, al igual que nuestros labios, que se unieron para no separarse nunca más.

—Y yo a ti —me dijo—, además… ¡Me encanta cuando te sonrojas! ¡Eres adorable, Roxas!

—No seas tonto…

Seguimos andando, intercalando el silencio con la charla trivial, hasta que nos encontramos con el final del campo de girasoles. Marcado por un pequeño riachuelo.

—Mira, ¡Roxas! Las estrellas se mueven —señaló al rio.

—¿Cómo van a moverse las estrellas? ¿Y cómo quieres que estén tan abajo? —le respondí.

—¡No! ¡No son estrellas! ¡Son luciérnagas! Y son preciosas… —fue corriendo hacia las luciérnagas, a la orilla del riachuelo— pero no tan preciosas como tú.

Me quedé en silencio porque no tenía palabras que pudieran expresar lo que él me hacía sentir. Me pareció que en mi interior vivían millones de luciérnagas y que cada una era un faro que irradiaba luz de esperanza, porque al lado de Sora podría superar cualquier adversidad.

Sora me extendió la mano, y se la cogí sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—¡Vamos al arco! —exclamó, emocionado. Su energía me hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Al alejarnos del riachuelo no tardamos en encontrar las escaleras que llevaban al arco. Seguimos andando cogidos de la mano. Al llegar al pie la colina levanté la mirada y lo vi claramente.

—Sora… —susurré, estaba impresionado por la vista.

La luna llena encajaba perfectamente con el hueco del arco. Aquel monumento estaba perfectamente integrado con la armonía de la luna y de aquel campo. Era casi como si no fuese artificial, como si fuera parte de la naturaleza; como las flores o los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Subimos juntos, en silencio. Las cigarras seguían orquestando la velada, las flores del alrededor nos deleitaban con sus diversos aromas. Escalón a escalón dejaba atrás el mundo terrenal y entraba a otro nuevo en el que solo existíamos Sora y yo.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras lo único que nos esperaba bajo el arco era un pequeño círculo de piedra, no había mucho más. La parte de detrás del arco era la ligera pendiente de la colina, no era peligrosa, pero las escaleras eran más cómodas.

—Aquí hay algo grabado —dijo Sora, mirando uno de los lados del arco.

—Yo no veo nada —le dije—, no lo encuentro.

—Creo que… —Sora dudaba— está borrado. Antes ponía algo aquí pero desapareció con el paso del tiempo.

—Bueno, es un monumento muy antiguo —respondí.

Sora me cogió de las manos, y me miró atentamente.

—Aquí bajo este arco habrán pasado muchas personas durante toda la historia, incluso habrá habido épicas historias que con el tiempo se desvanecieron; pero es imposible que jamás haya habido un amor tan grande como el que yo siento por ti. Y sé que nunca perderá fuerza ni desaparecerá.

Me quedé callado mientras le escuchaba. La suave brisa de verano le mecía el pelo, podía notar la pasión en sus ojos. Incluso sentía como sus manos sudaban un poco, pero me daba igual. Su piel era perfecta, bueno, tenía sus pequeñas manchitas o cortes pero… ¡Ese no es el punto! Lo que contaba es que era perfecta para mí. Todo él era el significado de la perfección. Y allí estaba, iluminado por la grandeza de la luna llena.

—Roxas… Algún día… ¿Algún día te casarás conmigo? —Sora estaba un poco nervioso, me preguntaba si acaso lo dudaba de verdad.

—Claro que sí—, le respondí. Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado escueto con mis respuestas. Sora era muy abierto y podía expresar lo que sentía a la perfección, pero a mí me costaba un poco encontrar las palabras para demostrar mis sentimientos. —Podría pasar contigo toda la eternidad y aun así me faltaría tiempo para disfrutar de toda tu perfección.

Me besó después de decir aquello; no sé si era por la luna, por mi respuesta o por aquella atmosfera que habíamos creado, pero aquel fue nuestro mejor beso hasta el momento.

Salimos de debajo del arco y nos tumbamos en la colina contraria a las escaleras. La pendiente era perfecta para acostarse en una posición cómoda. Como estábamos en medio del campo millones de estrellas habían salido a saludarnos. Y nosotros sonreíamos en agradecimiento, a las estrellas por estar allí y al destino por juntarnos.

—¿Qué haremos mañana? —pregunté. Me dolía romper el silencio pero necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar.

—Creo que iremos a la estación y cogeremos otro tren hacia ciudad Coral, ¿No?

—Ellos saben en qué estación nos bajamos… —respondí.

—Es cierto pero... Esta vez estamos juntos, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. Ellos serán dos, pero nosotros también. Además, no te preocupes por eso ahora, quizá nos perdieron la pista —me abrazó. —No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Solo quiero abrazarte.

—Estoy cansado… —no pude evitar dejar escapar un bostezo— tengo mucho sueño.

—Hoy fue un día demasiado ajetreado. Pero eso es bueno, así no te costará dormirte en esta colina —respondió sonriendo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me dejé llevar por su calidez. Cualquier sentimiento negativo no tenía ningún lugar en nuestros pensamientos aquella noche.


	12. Capítulo 12

Intenté seguir durmiendo, pero el sol era muy intenso. Atravesaba mis párpados sin dificultad, como si fuesen cortinas transparentes. Sora estaba abrazándome, me fijé en que se había quitado la camiseta, ¿tanto calor tendría? Nos habíamos quedado dormidos tumbados en la colina del arco.

Me puse de pie y me encontré con cientos de girasoles alrededor de nosotros. Todos estaban mirando hacia arriba, saludando al sol. Aquel sitio estaba muy cambiado respecto a la noche. Era menos misterioso… menos mágico. Pero muy alegre. Estaba seguro de que a Sora le gustaría.

Me acerqué a él y, con sigilo y cuidado, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho e intenté escuchar el latido de su corazón. Lo que pude sentir con intensidad era su olor. Me volvía loco con su fresco aroma. Habíamos estado sin parar de movernos y sin ducharnos desde el día anterior, incluyendo varias carreras y persecuciones. ¿Cómo podía ser que oliese tan bien? Le pasé los dedos por el pelo lentamente, sintiendo cada mechón deslizarse por mi mano.

—¿Uh? —dijo Sora. Fue como un suave gruñido.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, me palpó el cuerpo con las manos y entonces me empujó hacia él y me abrazó. Quizá me estaba tocando para asegurarse de que era yo.

—Buenos días, Roxas —dijo. Abrió sus preciosos ojos y miró directamente a los míos.

—Hola… —susurré.

Me levanté y di unos pasos cerca del arco. Mi pecho estaba apunto de estallar, solo con aquello. Qué débil era. Qué débil me hacía sentir Sora. Solo una mirada, solo un roce con su piel, y me derretía.

—¡Es hora de volver! —gritó Sora.

Le miré de reojo. Se levantó de un salto y se puso a sonreír.

Sora brillaba más que cualquier girasol. Estaba seguro de que el sol era quien giraba a su alrededor.

Qué cosas digo. Bueno, quizá el sol no giraba en torno a Sora, pero todo mi universo sí que lo hacía.

Sora, mi cielo.

Y aún así, me costaba mucho mirarle directamente. Mi pecho se aceleraba demasiado. Así que decidí simplemente admirar el paisaje, mucho más corriente que su sonrisa.

Atravesamos el campo de girasoles hasta llegar a la estación de tren. La vuelta se me había hecho más corta que la ida, a pesar de no ocurrir nada interesante.

—Creo que deberíamos ir en autobús en vez de en tren —sugerí.

—¿Y eso? —Sora me miró, como si no hubiese entendido ni una palabra.

—Nos vieron… Nos siguieron. ¿Cómo sabemos que no estarán al acecho en alguna estación de tren? —expliqué.

No me daba miedo enfrentarme a esos chicos, pero me daba mucho pánico pensar en que mi madre me atraparía de nuevo. No quería tener que volver allí…

—Me sentiría más relajado en bus —añadí.

—Me parece bien —dijo Sora mientras asentía.

Dentro de la estación había una señora en el mostrador, supuestamente la vendedora de billetes. Estaba a lo suyo, mirando su teléfono móvil. Sora y yo nos quedamos en la parte de fuera, esperando al autobús bajo la sombra.

El sonido de las cigarras me relajaba. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

De repente, sentí algo en mi hombro. Me asusté un poco, pero al mirar a mi lado, me di cuenta de que Sora se había apoyado en mí. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y me miró. Sonrió un poco y yo, torpemente, le devolví la sonrisa.

El autobús dio un frenazo ante nosotros, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había alguien en aquella parada hasta el último momento.

—No suele haber nadie aquí —dijo, entre carcajadas el conductor al vernos subir. Se ajustó la gorra y le dio dos billetes a Sora a cambio de unas monedas.

—Menos mal que nos viste —respondió Sora.

Me adelanté y di un vistazo, buscando dónde sentarnos. No iba a ser difícil encontrar asientos, pues el autobús estaba casi vacío. Había tres personas y un perro. Y, además, el perro era pequeño.

Una señora que estaba sentada cerca del conductor no paraba de mirarnos mientras se abanicaba con un enorme abanico violeta. Parecía que sospechaba de nosotros. Miré a Sora, quien seguía hablando con el conductor. Y no entendí muy bien la sospecha. Solo éramos dos chicos de instituto inocentes perdidos en medio del campo.

Miré a la señora y ella, de repente, desvió su mirada. ¿Estaría preocupada? No planeaba atacar a nadie o secuestrar el autobús ni nada así. Mi plan se trataba más bien de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Sora y dormirme.

Me fijé en el perrito. Tenía la pinta de ser uno de esos chihuahuas gritones. Pero no estaba seguro, nunca he sabido mucho sobre razas de perros. Era de color blanco, y estaba concentrado mirando por la ventana.

Desde allí aún se podían ver los campos de girasoles por donde habíamos estado paseando. E incluso, a lo lejos, si sabías lo que era, podías imaginarte el arco de la luna. Si no sabías qué era supongo que pensarías que se trataba de una colina o un montículo. O simplemente rocas.

Aunque el arco de la luna eran rocas apiladas.

—¡Venga! —exclamó Sora. Gritón.

El perrito miró a Sora, seguramente aquel grito lo había sacado de su trance. Ojalá no se pusiera a ladrar…

La señora nos miró de reojo mientras pasábamos por su lado. Al final, nos sentamos en la parte de detrás del autobús. Sora se sentó junto a la ventana. A mí no me importaba donde sentarme, como ya dije, planeaba dormir.

Sora empezó una especie de concurso de aguantar la mirada con el perrito, quien había estado mirándonos desde que Sora levantó la voz. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Momentos después, sentí sus dedos pasearse por mi pelo. Creo que esperó un poco antes de hacerlo, como si hubiese estado dudando.

—Todo estará bien —susurró.


	13. Capítulo 13

Al despertarme, Sora seguía a mi lado, mirando por la ventana.

—Hola, dormilón —dijo, sonriendo. Instintivamente aparté la mirada, pero no quería realmente hacer eso, así que volví a mirarlo.

—¿Has estado despierto todo el rato?

—Sí, no me entraron ganas de dormir.

Di un vistazo rápido por el autobús, había algunas personas nuevas. Me fijé en que la señora que nos había mirado de forma inquisitiva se había ido ya.

—¿Sabes cuánto tardaremos en llegar? —pregunté.

—Se lo puedo preguntar al conductor en la próxima parada. Creo que bajaremos a hacer un pequeño descanso. Ya va siendo hora de estirar las piernas.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y él me acarició las mejillas. Con suavidad, pasó un dedo por la comisura de mis labios. Mi corazón se encendió, como si Sora acariciándome fuese el equivalente a pulsar un interruptor. Sentí luz pura vibrando en mi interior.

Me incorporé y le miré a los ojos. Él se quedó en silencio y me devolvió la mirada. En silencio. Sora. Reuní valor y empecé a inclinarme poco a poco hacia él. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Ninguno de los dos pestañeaba. Yo, por mi parte, no quería perderme ni una milésima de segundo de aquello. Solo tenia que acercarme un poquito más y…

—Estación de servicio «Madera Escarlata» —se oyó por el altavoz del autobús—. Vamos a parar por unos quince minutos.

Me aparté de Sora cuando escuché aquella voz, sobresaltado. Podía sentir mi pulso alterado por todo mi cuerpo, en mi cuello, en mis muñecas y, sobre todo, en mi pecho. Aunque no había pasado nada, escuchar aquella voz había destrozado el momento. Me quedé en blanco, no sabía que decir.

Sora se puso de pie nada más el conductor aparcó.

—Vamos —dijo.

Me levanté y bajé del autobús, él vino detrás de mí.

Estábamos en medio de la nada. Aquella estación de servicio estaba justo entre dos zonas urbanas, un oasis en medio del campo. A ambos lados de la carretera solo había maleza y campos aparentemente abandonados, pero más allá había bosques. Según un pequeño mapa que había colgado cerca de la entrada de la estación, había un pueblecito cruzando el bosque más cercano. Pero para llegar allí debías ir por un camino de tierra, sin señalizar o pavimentar. Cuando me cansé de analizar el mapa me apoyé en la pared de la estación.

Mientras Sora hablaba con el conductor eché un vistazo a la gente que había por allí. Había un coche muy grande aparcado en la parte de la gasolinera, creo que ese tipo de coche se llama monovolumen, con una familia feliz dentro de él. Dos niñas estaban sentadas en los asientos traseros, y su supuesta madre estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con la mirada en una revista. O quizá era un periódico, o incluso un mapa, no podía distinguirlo bien. El señor que supuestamente era el padre estaba fuera del coche, poniendo gasolina. Al igual no se trataba de una familia feliz, al igual eran un par de secuestradores, pero sí que parecían una familia. ¿Irían hacia la playa? No había muchas otras posibilidades tratándose del sitio donde estaban.

Me recordaban a mi familia en tiempos felices. Cuando mis padres se hablaban. Cuando Ventus estaba por casa. Nosotros podríamos haber sido una familia feliz poniendo gasolina justo antes de llegar a la playa. Pero no lo éramos.

Sora se acercó a mí, tenía sus brazos en alto, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Llegaremos a Ciudad Coral en dos horas y pico —dijo—. Parece ser que no hay mucho tráfico hoy.

Solo me preocupaba llegar antes de que se hiciese de noche. Era importante encontrar un sitio donde dormir.

Me rugió el estómago. Él lo notó y se echó a reír. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Venga, no te sonrojes —dijo. Me tocó suavemente la mano y le apartó de mi cara.

—No estoy sonrojado.

Entré dentro de la estación de servicio y fui directo al mostrador. Sentí que Sora me estaba siguiendo, pero no le presté atención. Elegí una caja bastante grande de galletas y una botella de un litro de zumo de piña. Me sentí como si estuviese surfeando en billetes.

Sora tosió detrás de mí.

—¿Sí? —le miré y pestañeé un par de veces.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, incluso cerrando los ojos, y me mostró una tableta de chocolate.

—¿Quieres que lo pague yo también?

Asintió.

Se estaba comportando de una forma un poco rara. Pero, a fin de cuentas, era yo quien había estado raro desde que casi nos besamos en el autobús. Así que no le di más vueltas. Sora era Sora.

Una vez fuera, y otra vez apoyado en la pared, abrí mi enorme tetrabrik de zumo y di un largo trago. Qué poco nivel. Mi madre jamás me habría dejado beber directamente del envase. Y, desde luego, tampoco me habría dejado hacerlo en el parking de una estación de servicio en medio de la nada. Pero ella no estaba allí. Y beber zumo directamente del envase era mucho mejor que no beber nada.

Sora estaba devorando su tableta de chocolate sin piedad. Mientras masticaba se le marcaban hoyuelos en las mejillas. Adorable.

—Te volviste a sonrojar —dijo, con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Me habré quemado con el sol –respondí, después de tragar el zumo que tenía en la boca.

Me lanzó una mirada de complicidad, con un ligero movimiento de cejas. No se lo creía. Era evidente, pero al menos no siguió con la conversación. Miré al horizonte, el sol que supuestamente me había quemado la piel estaba escondiéndose, bañando el resto del cielo con una luz naranja intensa.

Reinaba el silencio en aquel parking, solo podía escuchar como Sora masticaba su chocolate con lujuria y pasión. Aparte de nuestro autobús, no había ningún otro coche, ninguna otra familia en camino a la playa.

Le eché un vistazo al conductor, estaba pegado junto a una farola que parecía que estaba sufriendo mientras se encendía. La luz pestañeaba y no parecía encenderse del todo. En su mano derecha tenía un cigarro encendido, el cual estaba ignorando bastante; en la otra, tenía un teléfono móvil. No podía ver qué estaba haciendo, pero parecía estar leyendo algo en él. El conductor tenía la pinta de ser un hombre bonachón, buena persona y campechano. Y por eso se había llevado tan bien con Sora, un chico bonachón, buena persona y campechano.

Los mordiscos se detuvieron y disfruté de un silencio completo durante unos segundos, antes de que la voz de Sora volviese a dominar el ambiente.

—La primera estrella de la noche —dijo, señalando al cielo.

Me di cuenta de que realmente prefería su voz al silencio.

El atardecer no duró demasiado, y antes de que me diese cuenta estábamos recorriendo los últimos kilómetros hasta Ciudad Coral bajo las estrellas.

—Es una ciudad bastante grande —dijo Sora–. Probablemente no veremos muchas estrellas allí.

Me acerqué a la ventana y clavé mis ojos en el cielo.

—Tengo muchas ganas de llegar, aun así —dije.

—Qué bonito eres cuando sonríes —me respondió.

Suavemente colocó su mano encima de la mía y me hizo desviar la mirada. Dejé de mirar al cielo sobre nosotros y me fijé en el cielo delante de mí. Mi cielo.

—Tu sonrisa más natural es esta, cuando quizá ni siquiera te das cuenta de que lo haces. Es una sonrisa relajada, un poco tímida quizá. Pero llena de energía. Siento como vibra. Una sonrisa prometedora, que no puede esperar más a liberarse.

Seguí mirándole, casi sin pestañear. Me volví a poner nervioso. Intenté responder, pero se me trababan las palabras. Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo entero. Apreté un poco su mano para que nunca se alejase demasiado de mí.

Se acercó a mí con decisión y me besó. Y entonces ya no tuve que preocuparme de que mis palabras se trabasen, porque su lengua encajaba a la perfección con la mía.


	14. Capítulo 14

Las luces de la ciudad nos dieron la bienvenida al bajar del autobús. La estación estaba junto a una concurrida plaza, bordeada de farolas como si fuesen las velas de una tarta de cumpleaños. En el centro había una fuente, con luces llamativas decorándola.

—Era de esperar de Ciudad Coral —dijo Sora, expandiendo los brazos como si quisiese abrazar la ciudad entera.

Inspiré profundamente, sintiendo el aroma salado del mar. No sabía hacia qué dirección quedaba, pero la playa debía estar muy cerca.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunté.

—El plan era llegar aquí… Y aquí hemos llegado.

—No hay más plan, ¿eh?

—¡Qué más da! —exclamó. Me agarró de la mano y empezó a correr.

Salimos de aquella plaza en dirección a algún lugar no especificado. Me sentía un poco cansado después de viajar tanto tiempo, pero a la vez, la emoción de estar en esa ciudad me daba energía suficiente para correr sin parar.

Nos metimos por una calle con edificios muy bonitos. Eran altos y con paredes blancas que reflejaban la luz de las farolas. No podía fijarme mucho en los detalles porque Sora no dejaba de correr, pero en casi todos los balcones y ventanas había macetas con flores.

Aunque era ya de noche había bastante gente por las calles, y casi todos ellos se nos quedaban mirando cuando pasábamos por su lado corriendo. Sonreían de manera incómoda. Quizá se pensaban que estaba siendo secuestrado. Secuestrado por Sora, una muy buena idea.

Nos topamos con un pequeño parque, que básicamente era un trozo de césped con cuatro o cinco árboles. Pero también había algo que agradecí, un banco. Cuando lo vi, me dejé caer en él. Suspiré aliviado.

—¿Estás tan cansado? —preguntó Sora.

Intenté responder, pero no tenía aliento.

—Venga, venga, me sentaré un rato a tu lado.

Y tal como lo dijo, se sentó en el banco, y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Casi por reflejo, apoyé mi cabeza en él.

—¿Crees que es tarde para buscar un sitio donde quedarnos? —pregunté al recuperar el aliento.

—Siempre podemos dormir en el Arco de la luna.

Me reí.

—Nos pilla un poco lejos.

—Quizá tienen arcos en esta ciudad.

—No sería lo mismo —le miré con ojos de perrito triste.

—Pero tenemos alguien a quien preguntar…

Sora sacó su teléfono de móvil del bolsillo. Me costó un poco reaccionar, no sabía a quién se refería.

—¿Aqua? —dijo él con el teléfono en su oreja.

Lo observé mientras hablaba. Me fijé en que gesticulaba mucho. Incluso sin escuchar lo que decía Aqua podía imaginarme qué estaría diciendo gracias a las expresiones de Sora.

Cuando colgó, se dirigió a mí.

—Dice que sabe más o menos donde estamos.

—Y… —dije, esperando que continuase hablando.

—Va a venir a por nosotros y nos acompañará a un hotel.

Sora estaba dando vueltas por el parque, que no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser un lugar donde pasear, así que daba vueltas en círculos sin parar. Seguí sentado en el banco con la mirada perdida.

—El chico dormilón —escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—¡Aqua! —Sora vino corriendo hacia el banco cuando vio a la chica aparecer.

—¿Qué tal vuestra impresión de mi querida ciudad?

—Es emocionante —dijo Sora con brillo en sus ojos.

—Me gusta —dije—. Pero estoy bastante cansado.

Aqua acercó una bolsa de plástico a mi cara mientras sonreía. La soltó encima de mi regazo.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa.

—Sándwiches, chocolate, y bebidas —respondió Aqua canturreando.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Sora parecía no dejar de estar emocionado ni un momento. Era como un cachorrito al que acababan de darle la merienda.

Aqua nos condujo por unas estrechas y pintorescas calles hasta una especie de posada. Al entrar, fue directa a hablar con el posadero. Sora y yo nos quedamos detrás de ella, como dos niños siguiendo a su madre.

Me acerqué con mi cartera en mano, dispuesto a pagar.

—Entonces serán dos personas, ¿no? —preguntó el posadero, un hombre bastante mayor de espesas cejas y pelo negro oscuro.

—Sí —asentí.

—Pero ¿cuántas noches os quedáis?

—No estoy seguro…

Me di la vuelta y miré a Sora, quien se encogió de hombros al instante.

—¿Es posible alargar la estadía conforme pasen los días? —preguntó Aqua.

—Por supuesto.

El posadero parecía cansado, y era de entender, quedaba poco para la medianoche y estábamos dándole bastante trabajo. Se puso a rebuscar entre unos libros que tenía en su escritorio mientras nosotros nos mirábamos los unos a los otros.

—Tres noches con posibilidad de expandir —dijo Aqua finalmente—. Deberíais hacer eso.

Suspiré, sentí un gran peso escapando de mi cuerpo. Aqua básicamente nos había salvado. Aun así, me sentí bastante torpe. Debería ser capaz de apañármelas y poder encontrar un hotel en una ciudad desconocida y saber cómo reservar una habitación. Sentí vergüenza, y me prometí que mejoraría a partir de ahora. Quizá hasta podría ayudar a alguien en el futuro.

—Muchas gracias, Aqua, de verdad.

Le di mi tarjeta de crédito al posadero y la pasó por el lector. Me la devolvió junto con la llave de la habitación que nos asignó.

—Avisadme para vernos mientras estáis aquí. Os enseñaré cosas que podéis ver por la verdad —dijo Aqua mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sora.

Aqua nos guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar antes de que yo también pudiese desearle las buenas noches. Aun así, esperaba que ella sintiese todo mi agradecimiento.

Entramos a la habitación y me lancé encima de la cama. Me pesaban las piernas y no podía dar ni un paso más. Sora se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

—Vamos a dormir —susurró. Me acarició el pelo y me besó en la nuca.


	15. Capítulo 15

—¡Roxas!

Escuché un grito que me despertó de repente. Me costó un poco abrir los ojos porque la habitación estaba demasiado iluminada, tardé un momento en acostumbrarme.

—Mira esto —dijo Sora.

Estaba de pie junto a las ventanas, abiertas de par en par. Sora no llevaba casi nada de ropa, solo sus calzoncillos. Así que mi primera reacción fue preocuparme de que alguien le viese desde la calle. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que aquellas ventanas no daban a la calle exactamente.

—¡Es el mar! —exclamé.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude. Mi corazón acelerado, y mis piernas torpes. Llegué al lado de Sora y él me sujetó por los hombros.

—Precioso… —dije.

Delante de nosotros se extendía un mar azul que brillaba y reflejaba la luz del sol de la mañana. La playa eran metros y metros de arena blanca. Y en el cielo no había ni una nube.

—Vamos a bañarnos —dijo Sora. Se fue directo a por la mochila, a buscar el bañador.

Lo miré de reojo y vi cómo se quitó los calzoncillos y los tiró encima de la cama. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Mi respiración se agitó, sentí mi pulso acelerarse en mis muñecas y en mi cuello. Era como si fuese a desmayarme. Dejé de mirarlo y me apoyé en la pared, a ver si iba a desmayarme de verdad y caerme por la ventana. 

—Oye —me dijo, tocándome el hombro.

—¿Puedo darme la vuelta? —pregunté.

—Me he puesto el bañador.

Me giré y, efectivamente, llevaba el bañador puesto. Menos mal. Aunque seguía sin camiseta.

—¡Roxas!

Su expresión descuidada y feliz cambió de repente al verme la cara.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estás sangrando!

—¿Cómo?

—La nariz…

Me llevé las manos a la nariz y noté que tenía un poco de sangre.

—Tienes que tumbarte en la cama, creo —dijo Sora—. Habrá sido por un golpe de calor. Rápido, túmbate.

—Claro… el calor.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido un golpe de calor. No me sentía acalorado por eso.

—Pero no tengo que tumbarme —añadí—. Cuando te sangra la nariz debes inclinarte hacia delante, para no tragarte la sangre y ahogarte.

Fui directo al baño y me lavé la nariz. Por suerte, ya no estaba sangrando más. Al volver a la habitación principal me encontré con Sora en la cama, sollozando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me senté a su lado.

—Tenía miedo… —dijo entre lágrimas—. Estaba preocupado por ti. No quiero que nunca te pase nada malo. Y al ver la sangre…

—Está todo bien —dije.

Le abracé con ternura, acariciándole el pelo mientras clavaba mi mirada en sus ojos.

—Voy a ponerme el bañador, ¿vale?

Mientras me cambiaba la ropa recordaba el día en el que nos compramos los bañadores nuevos. Habían pasado apenas unas semanas, pero se sentía como si hubiese sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Al estar listo, vi que Sora estaba ya con una camiseta puesta, bajo el marco de la puerta. Con una sonrisa que solo alguien que estaba a punto de ir a la playa podía tener.

—¡Vayamos corriendo! ¡Carrera! —dijo, saliendo disparado al pasillo.

—¡Espérame! —exclamé, corriendo tras él.

Una vez fuera, me di cuenta de que la ciudad se veía completamente diferente que durante la noche. La entrada a la posada estaba en una calle estrecha, pero si dabas la vuelta a la esquina del edificio, y te metías por un callejón, llegabas al mar. No sabía cómo no podía haberme dado cuenta la noche anterior.

Sora me sujetó la mano y caminamos juntos, bastante pegados, hasta el final del callejón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mis pensamientos se dividían entre la emoción de estar caminando hacia la playa y la ternura de estar tan pegado a Sora.

Al llegar a la playa me descalcé y dejé que la arena acariciase mis pies. Aquel era el tacto de la libertad y la mano de Sora apretada a la mía era el tacto del amor.

—Bienvenido, finalmente —dijo Sora, sonriendo. La luz del sol hacía que sus ojos brillasen.

—Se siente como en casa —respondí—. Mi verdadero hogar.

Sora se puso a correr, sin soltarme, como suele hacer. Y no se detuvo hasta que llegamos a la orilla. Se quitó la camiseta, la dejó en el suelo, y se metió al agua. Me costó reaccionar un poco de lo rápido que estaba moviéndose.

—¡Está muy buena! —exclamó, desde dentro del agua. Chapoteó un poco hacia mí.

Miré alrededor de nosotros y me fijé en que había un pequeño grupo de personas cerca, pero no nos estaban prestando atención. Hacia la izquierda, a la lejanía, parecía haber más personas. Me daba un poco de reparo que alguien nos viese hacer el tonto de esa forma. Pero pensándolo bien… a nadie le importaba lo que hiciésemos o dejásemos de hacer.

Me quité la camiseta y la dejé junto a la de Sora. Y cuando me di la vuelta, dispuesto a meterme en el agua, Sora me silbó.

—Sexy —dijo.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Ahora verás.

Corrí hacia él y me lancé al agua, salpicando a mi alrededor. Sora se reía a carcajadas. Mi pelo mojado me tapaba la cara, así que me aseguré de echarlo hacia atrás, para poder ver bien.

Sora se metió un poco más hacia dentro, alejándose de la orilla. Y le seguí.

—Voy a bucear —dijo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se metió bajo el agua.

El agua era muy clara y podía verle mientras buceaba. Bueno, no podía ver su cara, pero sí su pelo y su espalda. No tardó mucho en acercarse a mí y hacerme cosquillas en las piernas. De no ser porque el agua era tan clara habría pensado que era alguna criatura marina preparándose para comerme entero.

—Te voy a comer —dijo Sora, al salir del agua.

—¿Eres un tiburón?

—¡No! —Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara—. Te voy a comer a besos.

No me esperaba aquello. Se lanzó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, antes de caer ambos en el agua. Mientras nos hundíamos en los escasos centímetros de agua, sentí como si el tiempo hubiese parado. Como si Sora y yo estuviésemos flotando sin gravedad, en un beso que nunca acaba.

—Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo —dijo Sora.

—¿Con casi todo el cuerpo dentro del mar? —estábamos tumbados y el agua nos llegaba hasta la barbilla.

Esbozó una sonrisa delicada.

—En la playa… juntos.

—Yo también estoy feliz —dije. Sora me abrazaba, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados.

—Vamos a tumbarnos en la arena —añadió.

Se puso de pie y me dio la mano.

Estuvimos horas frente al mar, tumbados en la arena. Solo nos habíamos alejado de allí durante un momento en el que fuimos a comprar comida a la tienda más cercana. El atardecer estaba sobre nosotros, haciendo que el mar se viese anaranjado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dije, mientras miraba fijamente al mar.

—Lo que queramos —respondió.

Le apreté la mano. No quería dejarle ir.

—Pues quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Sora me miró, primero estaba muy serio, pero unos segundos después sonrió de nuevo. Asintió con energía.

—Nos las arreglaremos.

—Aún me queda dinero —dije—. No debería ser un problema durante un tiempo.

—Deberíamos buscar nuestro propio apartamento —sugirió.

Me quedé en silencio. Incluso le solté la mano. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—¿Roxas? —dijo. Se inclinó hacia mí—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza suavemente. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían. Había estado mucho tiempo sin rumbo, pasando de mano en mano, sintiendo como si fuese una molestia para mi familia. Hacía tiempo que había perdido mi hogar, y no sabía ni siquiera a dónde pertenecía. Así que escuchar aquellas palabras de Sora… Era difícil definir lo que me hacía sentir.

—¿Estás llorando? —volvió a sujetarme la mano.

Le miré a los ojos y le dediqué la sonrisa más honesta que pude.

—Nada me haría tan feliz como vivir contigo.

Se lanzó a mí para abrazarme y nos quedamos tirados sobre la arena.

Tardamos un buen rato en volver a nuestra habitación, y para entonces, ya era de noche. Habíamos estado comiendo bastantes snacks en la playa, así que ni siquiera me sentía con hambre. Al entrar a la habitación me tiré en la cama. Sora hizo lo mismo, a mi lado.

Segundos después, lo tenía encima de mí. Puso su mano en mi cadera, sin previo aviso. Sentí mi corazón acelerándose. Me mordí el labio inferior y él me guiñó el ojo. Se acercó poco a poco a mí y me besó el cuello. Paseó su lengua por mi cuello y se detuvo cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

—Sabes a sal —susurró. Iba a responderle, pero me interrumpió—. Déjame probarte entero.

Podía notar perfectamente la temperatura subiendo en mis mejillas, debían estar rojísimas.

Sora flexionó su pierna y acercó su rodilla a mi entrepierna, nuestros cuerpos estaban lo más pegados posible.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —me preguntó.

—Sí —dije—. Pero es mi turno con tu cuello.

Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, dejando su cuello accesible para mí. Saqué la punta de mi lengua y le lamí un poco, él respondió con suaves jadeos. Se quitó la camiseta y me ayudó a quitarme la mía.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto —dijo.

Respondí poniendo mis manos en su cabeza y acercándolo a mi pecho. Me dio lametones empezando por el cuello y bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a mis pezones, donde se quedó un rato. Era intenso y agradable. Jugueteaba con mis pezones con su lengua y a veces usaba también sus dedos. Regresó hacia mi cara y me besó, nuestras lenguas estaban bailando dentro de nuestras bocas, y nuestro aliento era uno solo.

Se tumbó encima de mí, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, y sentí la dureza de su entrepierna contra la mía. Sin apartarse mucho, se quitó el bañador. Y yo, rápidamente, me quité el mío también.

—Te quiero —susurré.

—Y yo a ti. Muchísimo.

Yo también había estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacer aquello. Y no había nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera hacerlo además de Sora.


	16. Capítulo 16

—Buenos días —Sora me despertó susurrándome al oído.

Le respondí con una sonrisa cálida. Estiré los brazos y me retorcí en la cama como un gato. Él se incorporó, quedándose sentado en la cama. Metió una mano por dentro de mi camiseta y me acarició el pecho.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Asentí, con los ojos cerrados. Me sentía en total calma y seguridad.

—Voy a ir a la tiendecita de ayer, a por algo para comer.

—Gracias —le dije.

Se puso de pie y se puso sus pantalones, que estaban tirados por el suelo.

—Puedes llevarte mi cartera —añadí.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y me sonrió, parecía estar muy feliz. Y yo también lo estaba. Me sentía como si estuviésemos viviendo en una burbuja donde todo era perfecto.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —preguntó, antes de salir.

—Algo con chocolate —dije.

Después de que se fuese, me quedé un ratito más en la cama. Pero vi el mar desde la ventana, y me emocioné de nuevo. Entre la pereza de moverme, y el calor, era como si hubiese olvidado donde estaba.

Decidí que iría a la playa un momentito, tan solo a meter los pies en la arena y respirar la brisa marina de cerca. Me aseguraría de no distraerme y de volver rápidamente al hotel, para encontrarme con Sora nada más volviese de la tienda.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y en la entrada, le di los buenos días al posadero y salí. El sol era muy intenso, debía ser casi mediodía. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos nada más salir. Tenerlos abiertos con tanta luz nada más despertar me molestaba.

Me metí por el callejón que conducía al mar. Ya podía imaginarme estando allí, de pie en la arena. De repente, sentí un brusco golpe en mi cuello y me caí al suelo.

Alguien me sujetó los brazos y me los ató. Intenté forcejear, pero no pude escaparme.

—Te tenemos —levanté la mirada y Axel me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Se rió muy fuerte y le chocó la mano a alguien que estaba cerca.

—Demyx, ¡lo tenemos al fin!

El tal Demyx, un chico rubio, sonreía también.

—Tu madre nos subió el sueldo para que estuviésemos más motivados —dijo Demyx.

Seguí forcejeando, intentando quitarme la cuerda de mis brazos. Pero no podía. Me sentía como si fuese a marearme. Sentía gotas de sudor en mi frente, deslizándose poco a poco por mi sien.

—¡Soltadme! —grité.

—Venga ya, ¿desde cuándo decir eso funciona? ¿Crees que unos secuestradores soltarían a alguien solo por decir eso? —respondió Axel.

Conseguí flexionar mis piernas y me puse de pie, pero como tenía las manos atadas perdí el equilibrio y me caí de frente.

Lo veía todo borroso.

—Joder… ¿Está sangrando? —dijo Demyx.

—Su madre dijo que no le hiciésemos daño.

—Le pondremos agua oxigenada en el coche, venga, vamos a levantarlo.

Escuchaba sus voces de forma muy distante. Sentí que me levantaban. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Al despertarme, me di cuenta de que estaba tirado en los asientos traseros de un coche. Tenía las manos atadas, así que no podía hacer mucho. El ronroneo del coche y el sol que entraba por la ventana me relajaba, incluso en una situación así. Axel conducía sin prestarme atención y Demyx llevaba unos auriculares puestos, probablemente escuchando música. Traté de incorporarme un poco, pero me costaba moverme.

—Mira quién se ha despertado —dijo Axel. Me miraba desde el retrovisor—. No te preocupes, pronto estarás con tu mamá.

—Por favor… dejadme ir.

—Oh, no, venga. No te pongas a llorar ahora.

No me había dado cuenta, pero tenía razón, mis ojos estaban encharcados y completamente rojos.

—Si quieres te puedo poner música de la emisora infantil, para que te sientas más a gusto —dijo Axel, alargando la mano a la radio del coche.

Una voz muy estridente se hacía paso entre la alegre y animada melodía de aquella canción. No entendía nada. Estaba en un idioma extranjero.

—Pero, ¿qué has puesto? —Demyx se quitó sus auriculares y miró a Alex como si le hubiese dado una patada a un perrito.

—La emisora infantil, para que el niño este no llore.

—Esto es música de idols. ¡Idols! —gritó.

—A ver, no sé. Tampoco suena tan horrible.

—Detesto la música de idols, es horrible. No pienso estar en un coche con música de idols.

Axel sonrió, podía ver su cara desde el retrovisor. Empezó a tararear y en poco tiempo parecía ser capaz de cantar la letra en aquel extraño idioma.

—¡Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi! —Axel estaba cantando a todo pulmón entre carcajadas.

—¡Frena! ¡Me bajo! —Demyx estaba montando un alboroto.

—No voy a frenar. ¡Venga! Canta conmigo. ¿No estás contento? Vamos a llevarnos un buen sueldo al llevar a este niño a su madre.

Demyx agarró el volante y lo volteó hacia el arcén. Si la carretera no hubiese estado tan vacía podríamos haber tenido un accidente. Estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales. Salió del coche y dio un portazo. Pude escuchar como Axel suspiraba justo antes de salir tras él.

Me esforcé por reincorporarme en el asiento y pude conseguir ver a través de la ventana. Estaban al lado del coche, discutiendo. Por sus expresiones se notaba que estaban levantando la voz, pero no pude distinguir qué decían.

Aquella era mi oportunidad de escapar. Moví el cuerpo de forma que mis manos estuviesen cerca de la puerta, e intenté abrirla. Obviamente habían cerrado el seguro de la puerta trasera. Me lancé hacia los asientos delanteros, sabía que esas puertas no tenían el seguro puesto. Lamentablemente, quedé enganchado entre ambos asientos.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó Axel, había abierto la puerta nada más ver cómo me lanzaba por dentro del coche—. Mira, Demyx, acabemos este trabajo y ya. No más música. No me importa tu drama con las idols.

Demyx entró en el coche y se cruzó de brazos. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Axel me empujó a los asientos traseros y arrancó el coche sin más espera.

—Mi madre es un monstruo —dije, después de estar un rato en carretera.

—Un monstruo que nos va a pagar bastante bien —respondió Axel.

—¿El dinero es mejor que mi libertad?

—Tengo deudas que pagar.

—Pero si tendrás apenas unos cinco años más que yo.

—¿Sabes lo que es una universidad?

—No lo recomiendo —Demyx intervino.

—Este trabajo va a darme mucha libertad y tranquilidad. Podré pagar mis deudas e ir al supermercado más a menudo.

—Y yo necesito el dinero para ir a conciertos.

—De idols —dije.

Axel empezó a reír y Demyx se dio la vuelta, mirándome con las cejas tan levantadas que casi le tocaban el pelo.

—Te voy a matar.

—Axel no va a arriesgar su dinero solo porque tú estés enfadado.

—Buen punto —dijo Axel.

—Es un graciosito el niño, ¿eh? —Demyx refunfuñó.

Tras horas de conducir, Axel aparcó en un área de servicio y Demyx bajó a comprar comida. Pero yo no tenía hambre, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en Sora. Sora… ¿Cómo se sentiría al ver que no estaba en la habitación? Ojalá no pensase que le había abandonado… Yo jamás le abandonaría. Lo único que quería era volver con él.

Demyx volvió al coche y me lanzó una caja de galletas.

—Tengo las manos atadas, genio.

—Se ha vuelto borde —dijo Demyx—. Yo no pienso darte de comer.

Miró de reojo a Axel, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Venga, voy.

Se deslizó entre los asientos como yo había intentado hacer antes y se sentó a mi lado. Abrió con brusquedad el paquete de galletas y acercó una a mi boca.

—Abre la boca —dijo con rudeza.

Estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios. ¿Por qué le molestaría tanto? Abrí la boca y puso dentro la mitad de la galleta. La mordí y él miró de reojo por la ventana. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Noté como la mano le temblaba un poco. Inspiró profundamente y metió el resto de la galleta en mi boca, sin estar yo preparado. Me puse a toser, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Oye, que no hay que matarlo —dijo Demyx, dándose la vuelta.

—Lo siento… —Axel me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¿Y si me desatáis las manos? —propuse.

—Claro, para que puedas estrangularnos o hacer que el coche se estrelle —dijo Demyx.

—El único que casi hace estrellar el coche eres tú.

Demyx me gruñó y volvió a mirar por su ventana.

Axel continuó dándome unas cuantas galletas más en silencio y volvió a conducir.

Un rato después, escuché como Demyx estaba tarareando una canción familiar. Estaba casi seguro de que era la canción de idols de antes.

—¿Estás cantando una canción de idols?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y al final se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—No.

—Pues suena muy similar.

—¿Seguro que no es la misma? —añadió Axel.

—Dejadme en paz.

—¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Axel.

—¡Callaos! —vociferó.

—Relájate —dijo su compañero.

—¡Me gustan las idols!

Nos quedamos en silencio. Personalmente, no había nada que yo pudiese decir ante aquellas declaraciones.

—Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi… —susurró Axel.

—Sora kara futte kita mitai —cantó Demyx, en perfecto tono y melodía.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Me daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo. Me gusta el rock… y el metal. No debería estar escuchando música de idols.

Desde el asiento trasero juraría que los ojos de Demyx se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Vi como se llevaba una mano a su cara, probablemente para secarse.

—¡No tiene nada de vergonzoso! —dijo Axel.

—Encima esa canción que pusiste antes es de invierno, zoquete. ¡Es un himno navideño!

—Vaya, no sabía que eras tan apasionado.

—Entonces el dinero de mi secuestro es para conciertos de idols —dije.

—Cuando estés encerrado en tu casa te acordarás de estas burlas —me respondió.

—Ya, por eso estoy disfrutando ahora.

Axel cerró la conversación con sus carcajadas de nuevo.

Era casi de noche cuando llegamos a la mansión de mi madre. Aquellos dos habían conseguido que el viaje se me hiciese tranquilo, incluso agradable. En mi interior yo sabía que no eran malas personas, aunque me estaban destrozando la vida. Aun así, la culpa era de mi madre. No de ellos.

Me bajaron del coche, y al estar dentro de la propiedad de mi madre, con la valla cerrada, me desataron. Axel me sujetó del hombro. El calor de sus manos en mi piel era reconfortante. Probablemente aquella sería la última vez que sentía el calor de otra persona en mí. Una pena que no fuese Sora, y que además fuese en un contexto tan horrible.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Demyx tocó el timbre. Y Axel me miró fijamente. Sus cejas estaban caídas, tocando sus pestañas. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. Y sus labios estaban muy relajados. Bajó la mano y sujetó la mía. Sin dejar de mirarme. Abrió ligeramente la boca y sus labios formaron una palabra, sin emitir ningún sonido.

“Lo siento”.


	17. Capítulo 17

El mayordomo de mi madre, que seguía siendo el mismo que yo había conocido antes, me llevó a mi cuarto y me dejó allí sin noticias de nadie. Supuse que mi madre vendría a verme tarde o temprano. Aunque no tenía prisa por verla.

Mi cuarto seguía estando igual que cuando me fui de allí. Las paredes seguían siendo igual de blancas, y los muebles estaban perfectamente alineados. La cama tenía suaves sábanas de color marrón claro. Me tiré encima y hundí mi cabeza en las almohadas. Al menos las almohadas eran cómodas, lo único que me daba algo de paz en toda aquella situación.

El resto de las cosas tenían más bien poca personalidad, nada que pudiese llegar a echar de menos. El escritorio polvoriento que llevaba años sin usar, estanterías llenas de libros y adornos que yo no había elegido y el armario lleno de aburrida ropa vieja.

Me levanté de la cama para mirar por la ventana, y me di cuenta de que había barrotes. Eso sí que era una novedad. No tenía planeado saltar por la ventana desde el tercer piso, pero a mi madre no le costaba mucho invertir en unos barrotes de calidad para retenerme.

La puerta se abrió y me quedé paralizado junto a la ventana.

—Vaya, mi heredero favorito ha vuelto —Mi madre estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, sujetándose en el marco con firmeza. Dio unos pasos hacia mí, entrando en el cuarto. Sus tacones plateados resonaban al tocar la madera del suelo. Se me había olvidado lo alta que era.

—Más bien me secuestraron para que volviese —dije.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu pequeña aventura y que te lo hayas pasado bien —Dejó un corto silencio después de decir eso. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y asintió—. Mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento. Vas a aprender a ser el heredero que espero de ti.

—¡Pero yo no quiero eso! —grité.

Por eso me escapé la primera vez. Estaba harto de que decidiese todo por mi cuenta. Nunca me escuchaba.

—No sabes lo que es mejor para ti —dijo—. Te estoy ofreciendo la fortuna de mi empresa. Serás el responsable de continuar mi legado. Sabes perfectamente todo lo que eso conlleva. Riqueza, respeto, fama.

Y también soledad, trabajar a todas horas, y renunciar a mi vida privada. Pero eso no quería admitirlo.

Sonó un agudo timbre y se miró el reloj. Soltó un corto suspiro.

—Hijo… Más adelante me lo agradecerás…

Estaba seguro de que aquel pitido la avisó de que tenía que irse a algún tipo de asunto del trabajo. No tenía tiempo ni para enfrentarse a mí. Por eso quería renunciar a su estilo de vida. Sus prioridades no tenían ningún sentido.

—Soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que quiero.

—No lo parece, o te darías cuenta de lo afortunado que eres. Ni siquiera te voy a hacer volver al instituto para graduarte, ni ir a la universidad. Te enseñaré yo misma lo que necesitas saber —respondió muy rápidamente. Se le acababa el tiempo y yo lo sabía.

—Por eso Ventus se fue. Por eso papá te dejó.

No dijo nada. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa sin brillo, sin calidez.

—Como dije, eres mi heredero perfecto. Aún estoy a tiempo de corregirte y ayudarte a poner tu vida en orden.

Era como hablarle a una pared. Ni siquiera insultándola podía romper su coraza. Dudé de si realmente tenía sentimientos en ese punto.

Su reloj volvió a emitir un sonido y salió del cuarto.

—Sebastián te traerá algo de cena —dijo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Me dejé caer en la cama. Sin fuerzas y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Horas después, arrastrado por el aburrimiento soportifero de ese cuarto, decidí abrir el armario y rebuscar dentro. Quizá encontraba algo que hubiese olvidado entre los cajones. Y era lo único que podía orecerme un poco de entretenimiento en esa habitación.

Lo único que había colgado eran chaquetas de invierno y jerseys de todo tipo. Nada interesante. Pero en los cajones que había bajo la ropa colgada había muchos objetos pequeños.

Encontré un par de libretas en las que había garabatos de cuando era pequeño. También un reloj roto, y fotos de cuando vivíamos todos juntos.

Sentí el tacto del papel brillante de fotografía en mis dedos, y examiné cada foto con cuidado. En la primera estábamos mi padre, Ventus y yo, sonriendo en el sofá de nuestra casa. Allí siempre nos sentábamos a jugar a juegos y ver películas. En la siguiente mi madre me sujetaba a mí de bebé en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban llenos de cariño e ilusión, incluso a través de la foto me llegaba su calidez.

La tercera foto me cortó la respiración. Las fotos se deslizaron y cayeron al suelo. Me dejé caer tras ellas y después de tomar aire un par de veces, comprobé la foto otra vez.

Y es que era demasiado familiar. Como si aquella escena fuese tan natural como respirar, pero estuviese escondida en lo más hondo de mi mente.

En la foto estaba yo de pie junto a un niño que estaba pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Ambos sonreíamos. No sabría muy bien qué edad tenía yo. Pero aquel niño era idéntico a Sora.

Y todo tenía sentido. La primera vez que Sora me vio por la calle reconoció mi nombre. Pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos de qué nos conocíamos.

En el reverso de la foto se leía «Amigos para siempre». ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado a Sora? ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado aquellos atardeceres en ese parque de nuestra infancia? Incluso viendo la foto, los recuerdos eran tan borrosos que no conseguía que llegasen a mi mente. Si no fuese por aquella foto, bien podrían haber sido retazos de sueños en vez de recuerdos lejanos. Y no había nada que quisiese más que reunirlos, intentar recordar, y que todo tuviese sentido.

Rebusqué en alguna de las libretas que había visto antes, en busca de algunas páginas en blanco. Necesitaba escribir todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. No entendía como años de mi infancia habían desaparecido de mis recuerdos, pero no iba a permitir que estas ultimas semanas desapareciesen también. Aquel verano era mío. Aquellos recuerdos eran míos. Y Sora… No sabía si volvería a ver a Sora. Le perdí una vez, y quizá iba a perderle otra vez. Pero aquellos recuerdos iban a permanecer siempre, aunque tuviese que escribirlos.

Entonces encontré este diario en el que estoy escribiendo, y empecé a escribir y escribir. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Podrían haber sido horas, o incluso ya un par de días. Pero sigo escribiendo. No olvidaré ningún detalle. Jamás olvidaré la sonrisa de Sora.

FIN DEL ACTO II.


	18. Capítulo 18

ACTO III.

Estaba tirado en la cama del cuarto en el hotel. Sentía como si no hubiese respirado en horas. Y quizá así era. Daba vueltas y vueltas, intentando despertarme de aquella pesadilla. Y todo se veía oscuro, aunque fuese un mediodía en pleno verano.

Roxas no estaba.

Durante aquellas horas pasé por multitud de fases que me hicieron sentir como en una montaña rusa. Y de hecho acabé mareadísimo como si me hubiese subido en una de verdad.

Al principio pensé que Roxas me había abandonado. Evidentemente eso iba a ser lo primero que iba a pensar. Que se había cansado de mí y no quería verme nunca más. Aunque no lo pensé super convencido, fue un poco a medias. Una parte enorme de mí no podía creérselo porque justo horas antes habíamos estado mejor que nunca. Pero otra parte de mí, mucho más dramática, estaba gritándome que nadie podía soportarme. A buenas horas me venían esas ideas.

No tardé mucho en superar esa etapa de inseguridad, y en poco tiempo quise creer que Roxas había salido a la calle por cualquier motivo. Quizá había ido a pasear, a tumbarse en la arena, a meter los pies en el agua. O cualquier cosa. Pero no tenía mucho sentido tampoco. Le había dicho que volvería en un momento, no le costaba tanto esperarme unos minutos.

Mi mirada acabó en las bolsas de comida que había traído, y en su cartera, tirada junto a ellas. Aquello era la confirmación. ¿A dónde iba a irse Roxas sin su cartera? ¿Sin nada de dinero?

La inseguridad de haber sido abandonado se transformó rápidamente en preocupación. Desde que nos bajamos del tren había asumido que aquel tío que nos perseguía ya no iba a encontrarnos. Me confié demasiado.

La rabia que invadió mi cuerpo me ayudó a levantarme de la cama de un salto. Tenía ganas de gritar. Y me culpaba a mí mismo. Sin duda. ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de que nos perseguían?

Busqué mi teléfono y cuando lo sujeté me di cuenta de que mis manos temblaban. Conseguí llamar a Ventus.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué tal todo? —dijo al descolgar.

—Ventus… —dije. Las palabras se me trababan. No sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—No…

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás con Roxas?

—Se lo han llevado… Los que mandó vuestra madre.

No dijo nada, pude escuchar su respiración lenta.

—Vale. Dime dónde estás, podemos arreglarlo.

—¿De verdad?

Sentía grandes esperanzas si Ventus nos ayudaba, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su madre y seguro que él sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella.

—Creo que sí. Lo intentaremos hasta el final… Espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me senté en la cama y puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando encontrar el equilibrio. Recordé que no había colgado el teléfono aún y me di cuenta de que se me había resbalado y caído al suelo.

—¿Sora? ¿Estás bien? —Me puse el teléfono cerca del oído y pude escuchar como Ventus me llamaba.

Le dije la dirección del hotel y el número de la habitación y le pedí que viniese lo más pronto posible. Me derrumbé de nuevo en la cama y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volví a recobrar el sentido, Ventus estaba entrando en la habitación.

—¿No me escuchaste aporreando la puerta? —preguntó. Lo veía un poco borroso, pero después de mirarle un momento pude fijar la vista.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Venga, venga.

Se acercó a la cama y retiró las sábanas de un zarpazo.

—Tenemos una misión y no hay tiempo que esperar. Tienes que despertar.

Me di la vuelta y hundí la cabeza en la almohada, me costaba mucho escucharle. Era demasiado ruidoso.

—Sora.

Me zarandeó el hombro, intentando conseguir mi atención.

—No…

—Venga, Sora. Por favor.

Le miré. Se había sentado en la cama junto a mí.

—Sora. Recuerda quién eres. No dejes que la oscuridad arrebate la luz de tu corazón.

Aparté los ojos y sentí como casi dan la vuelta dentro de mi cabeza.

—¡No hagas eso! Menudo zoquete —dijo. Sonrió un poco.

—No estoy para metáforas de luz y oscuridad ahora mismo.

Sin avisar, puso la mano en mi pecho.

—Tu corazón es una fuente de luz. Es pura, y poderosa. Si sigues lo que te dice, podrás recuperar lo que tanto anhelas.

—¿Sí? —Intenté seguirle el rollo.

—No puede haber luz sin oscuridad. Y viceversa. Una necesita a la otra. Los momentos de alegría necesitan los momentos duros. Y los retos te hacen más fuerte.

—Pero ya hemos luchado tanto…

—¿Qué es lo que más feliz te hace? ¿Qué te produce cosquillas en el pecho?

Ver a Roxas sonreír. Estaba convencido.

Asentí.

—Seguro que lo tienes claro. ¿Verdad?

Me levanté de la cama como respuesta.

—Así me gusta.

Él también se levantó y sacó algo de una bolsa de plástico que había traído con él.

—Café extra grande, solo, sin leche. Tenemos un viaje muy largo. Coge tus cosas y vámonos. Ve al baño si tienes que hacerlo porque te aviso que no quiero ir haciendo paradas.

Estaba riéndose de nuevo. Su humor me animaba.

—Aunque siempre puedes usar el vaso del café —dijo, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Asqueroso.

—Venga, Terra nos espera en el coche afuera. Date prisa.

—Ahora salgo. Recuperaremos a Roxas.

Ambos asentimos a la vez.


	19. Capítulo 19

El silencio reinaba durante las primeras horas de nuestro viaje. Terra y Ventus a veces hacían algún otro comentario entre ellos, no me metía mucho en sus asuntos y prefería observar el paisaje.

Nunca había visto a la madre de Roxas y Ventus, pero por lo que ambos decían, parecía ser una mujer extremadamente estricta. Bueno, estricta y también exitosa. Por lo que sabía, ella misma había construido un imperio empresarial de la nada. Su trabajo le había dado una vida de lujo y éxito, pero la había apartado de su familia.

¿Cómo iba yo a discutir con alguien así? ¿Cómo iba a convencer a un genio de los negocios? Me sentía muy pequeño. Pero el miedo se me pasaba cuando imaginaba a Roxas encerrado en su casa, sin poder ver el mar, sin sentir el viento en su pelo. Solo quedaba valentía en mi interior. Tenía que rescatarlo, y así podríamos construir una vida juntos. Una vida de libertad.

Me negaba en rotundo a no volverle a ver.

—¿Nervioso? –preguntó Ventus.

Terra me miró desde el retrovisor.

—No sé qué voy a decir cuando estemos allí —dije.

—Quizá debería hablar yo con ella —Ventus dijo.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá…

Pero no se me ocurría nada. Y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo.

En cierto momento del viaje nos topamos con un atasco que nos hizo avanzar muy lentamente, a veces Terra detenía el coche por completo. En uno de esos momentos en los que no nos movíamos, Ventus y Terra se cogían de la mano y seguían hablando de sus cosas.

Lo único que deseaba tener en mi vida era momentos así con Roxas, muy casuales, cotidianos, pero estando juntos. No quería tener que vivir corriendo ni escondiéndonos. Deseaba que aquel encontronazo con su madre fuese el último obstáculo para estar con Roxas.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Ventus.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pasó a ti? —dijo Terra.

—Hace ya unos años de aquello —Ventus sonreía un poco, casi cerrando los ojos. Como si estuviese intentando encontrar recuerdos dolorosos escondidos por los recovecos de su mente.

—Pero lo pasamos muy mal de todas formas —añadió Terra.

—Bueno, al menos yo conseguí escaparme por mí mismo, no como mi hermanito que necesita un ejército entero.

—Quizá tu madre ahora es más estricta por tu culpa —dije sin pensar.

—Pues al igual tienes razón —Ventus se dio la vuelta y me miró. Su sonrisa me parecía de lo más intrigante, me hacía sentir un cierto aire de nostalgia.

Nos salimos de la autoestopista y atravesamos un pequeño pueblo de pintorescas casas de ladrillos descubiertos y grandes balcones con flores. Era un pueblo tan tranquilo que ni siquiera estaba asfaltado entero, tan solo había una carretera en la calle principal que lo atravesaba. El resto de las calles eran de tierra y muchas de ellas estaban bordeadas por jardines y céspedes cuidados con atención y cariño.

Un poco después, llegamos a la entrada de la propiedad de la madre de Roxas. La casa principal se veía a la lejanía, apartada de los muros y rodeada de arbustos y árboles. Cerca de aquella mansión no había nada, asumí que formaba parte del pueblo que acabábamos de cruzar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté. No veía fácil la tarea de colarse en aquel sitio.

—No tendrás alguna llave o algo, ¿no? —preguntó Terra.

Ventus sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al telefonillo. ¿De verdad iba a llamar? ¿Así sin más?

Llamó al timbre, o eso creía, porque no escuché ningún sonido. Asumí que era porque la casa estaba muy lejos y el timbre solo se escuchaba dentro.

—¿Sí? —Una voz dijo desde el telefonillo.

Los ojos de Ventus se iluminaron, sonrió y se acercó al micrófono.

—¿Sebas? Soy yo ¡Ventus!

—Uh… Señorito.

—Ábreme, anda.

—No sé si su madre consiente que visite la propiedad después del último incidente. Además, las cosas están revueltas aquí.

—He venido a ver a mi madre.

—Se encuentra ocupada ahora mismo. Quizá debería ir a preguntarle antes de dejarlo pasar.

—Venga, por favor… Hace mucho sol. No quiero quemarme la piel. Déjame entrar al jardín al menos.

Se escuchó un suspiro muy largo. Supuse que ese tal Sebas tenía que estar hasta el gorro de Ventus. Parecía que tenía un historial muy largo de aguantar sus travesuras.

—No hagas ninguna trastada, que le conozco —dijo, mientras se escuchaba una especie de zumbido en la puerta.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Ventus empujó la puerta para abrirla, sin perder ni un segundo.

—Voy directo a preguntarle a tu madre si quiere verle. Pero no se haga muchas ilusiones.

Ventus entró primero y nos hizo un gesto para que pasásemos. Había un largo camino con baldosas de color crema que llegaba a la puerta de la casa, el resto del terreno eran jardines. Terra y yo avanzamos lentamente tras Ventus, pero este, a mitad del camino, se detuvo en seco y nos miró. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando silencio. Se desvió y se arrodilló al lado de un arbusto, que parecía ser completamente común. Después de unos momentos desenterrando, sacó una pequeña cajita. Al abrirla, reveló un juego de llaves, que escondió dentro de sus pantalones, quizá en su ropa interior.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Es una herramienta sorpresa que nos ayudará más adelante —respondió, guiñando un ojo.

Seguimos el camino hasta llegar a la puerta y nos quedamos allí de pie un rato, hasta que el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

—Su madre ha accedido a verle —dijo Sebas.

—Eres el mejor —dijo Ventus—. Siempre puedo contar contigo.

—Bueno.

El mayordomo dejó la puerta abierta y desapareció en el interior de la casa. Poco después, la madre apareció.

Era una mujer espectacular. Todo en ella era perfecto. Estaba pulida hasta el mínimo detalle, y sus zapatos hacían que fuese más alta que los demás. Sus ojos eran como los de un tiburón, hambrientos, siempre buscando una nueva presa u objetivo. Solo así podías ser exitoso en el mundo empresarial. Miró a Ventus un momento y luego ajustó algo en su reloj.

—Cinco minutos —sentenció.

Ni siquiera nos miró a Terra o a mí.

—Hemos venido desde muy lejos para hablar contigo —dijo Ventus.

—Habla.

Se cruzó de brazos y siguió sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

—Este de aquí es Sora.

Me miró una milésima de segundo.

—Bien —dijo.

—Y echa mucho de menos a Roxas. Y yo también echo de menos a mi hermano.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Solo vienes aquí a causarme problemas —Ventus intentó hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Primero rechazas ser el heredero de mi empresa, luego huyes en repetidas ocasiones, y ahora vuelves para molestarnos a tu hermano y a mí.

—¿Le has preguntado si él quiere algo de esto?

—¿Quién no lo querría? Mi empresa no es solo una compañía, es un imperio. Y estoy entrenando a tu hermano para convertirse en mi heredero. Del amanecer al atardecer. Tiene un brillante futuro por delante.

—Pero si es un niño —dijo Ventus—. No ha ido a la universidad siquiera. Nunca ha trabajado.

—No necesita la universidad. Yo le enseñaré todo lo que necesite. Nunca pasará hambre aquí. Y tienes dos minutos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunté. Me esforcé por controlar la voz y que no se me rompiese. También se sujeté las manos, para que dejasen de temblar.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Ventus—. Seguro que lo tienes encerrado. Si Roxas pudiese salir de su habitación habría salido a vernos. ¡Mientes!

—A diferencia de ti, Roxas es muy responsable.

—Entonces déjanos verlo —dijo Ventus.

El reloj de su madre emitió un sonidito.

—Cinco minutos —anunció.

Cerró la puerta sin que nadie de nosotros pudiese decir nada más.   



	20. Capítulo 20

Ventus estaba en lo cierto, nadie iba a asegurarse de que habíamos salido de la propiedad. Nos escondimos entre unos setos durante horas, bastante alejados de la puerta principal. Ventus nos había asegurado una y otra vez que ni su madre ni el mayordomo vendrían a buscarnos. Y tuvo razón.

Y por fin entrada la noche, nos hizo una señal para empezar a movernos. Nos había explicado que íbamos a usar la llave que había sacado de un arbusto para entrar en la casa, y que estaba seguro que las alarmas no sonarían si entraban por la puerta principal. La seguridad de la casa estaba centrada en proteger los muros externos y la valla, y su madre siempre había asumido que era suficiente.

Ventus abrió la puerta sin problemas, ninguna alarma sonó. Con rapidez y sigilo, subimos las escaleras, siempre siguiendo a Ventus, quien se guiaba muy bien por la oscuridad. Estaba claro que tenía experiencia moviéndose por su casa de noche.

—Esta es —susurró.

La puerta que Ventus nos indicaba tenía una llave puesta. Al final sí que tenían a Roxas encerrado. Ventus giró la llave, por suerte no hizo ningún ruido, y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

Entramos al cuarto a oscuras y volvimos a cerrar la puerta, por si alguien pasaba por allí.

En la cama había un bulto bajo las sábanas. Me abalancé y procuré no levantar demasiado la voz.

—Roxas…

Me coloqué en el borde de la cama. Roxas se dio la vuelta y se destapó. Me miró como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Abrió mucho los ojos durante un momento y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos. Al abrazarlo sentí la calidez que había perdido durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

—¿Seguro que no estoy soñando? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Lo abracé más fuerte y negué con la cabeza.

—Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Me fijé en que sus ojos estaban llenos de pequeños charcos de lágrimas, preparadas para deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte —susurró.

—Yo también, pasé mucho miedo…

—Sora, te quiero…

Nos volvimos a abrazar de nuevo, sin dejar ni siquiera unos centímetros entre nosotros.

—Venga, chicos —Ventus nos interrumpió—. Podréis abrazaros todo lo que queráis en el coche.

—¿Ventus? —Roxas lo miró de arriba abajo—. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—Solo tienes ojos para mí —le dije. Se sonrojó al escucharme.

Terra estaba cerca de la puerta, observando el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie de la casa se acercaba.

—Recoge tus cosas y vámonos —indicó Ventus, mientras se acercaba a la puerta con Terra.

Se puso los dedos en los lados de la cabeza, haciendo una especie de movimiento circular. No me había parado a pensarlo, pero Ventus seguramente estaba sintiendo mucho estrés con aquella misión.

Roxas se levantó y puso algunas cosas en una mochila. Se quedó de pie mirando una foto fijamente.

—Sora…

—¿Qué pasa?

Me acerqué a él y sostuve la foto que me dio. No me lo podía creer. Estaba claro lo que había en la foto, no necesitaba que nadie me lo explicara, pero era imposible.

—Somos nosotros —susurró Roxas.

—Pero no… No tiene sentido.

Roxas se llevó la mano a los ojos, probablemente para secarse lágrimas que yo no podía llegar a ver.

No dejé de fijar mi mirada en aquella foto. Roxas y yo de pequeños, sonriendo, en un parque. Estaba claro, habíamos sido amigos antes. Pero… ¿es posible que nos hubiésemos olvidado el uno del otro? ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?

—Estuve pensándolo mucho… Y, de hecho, creo que ese es nuestro parque. ¿Sabes? Nuestro lugar de siempre…

Y tenía razón. Habían pasado muchos años y el parque estaba un poco diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo lugar.

Ventus se acercó y me pidió la foto. La escaneó rápidamente y me la devolvió. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

—Parece ser que es una foto de los días antes de mudarnos de la ciudad. ¿Recuerdas? —Miró a su hermano.

—No… No recuerdo nada. Ni de esta foto, ni del tiempo antes de mudarnos.

Roxas se sentó en la cama de nuevo, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Todo está borroso. Muy borroso.

Ventus, con la mano en la barbilla, dio unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotros, como si fuese un profesor dando una lección.

—Tenéis dos opciones. La primera es olvidarse de esto, seguir con vuestras vidas, y asumir que simplemente os olvidasteis de esta foto y de vuestra amistad de infancia.

—Podría ser la opción más fácil —añadió Terra desde la otra punta de la habitación.

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó Roxas.

—La otra es preguntárselo a la persona que sabe todo lo que sucedió —dijo. Después de un silencio corto añadió—: Nuestra madre.

—No —sentenció Roxas. Se levantó de la cama y acabó de poner algunas cosas en su mochila, se puso los zapatos y nos volvió a mirar—. Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí ya. Prefiero la primera opción.

Todos asentimos y salimos de la habitación en silencio. Ventus volvió a dirigir el grupo, y Terra se puso detrás de nosotros.

Procuramos no hacer ningún ruido mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pero cuando llegamos delante de la puerta, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

El mayordomo estaba bloqueando la salida.

—Estoy muy decepcionado con usted, señorito Ventus —dijo.

—Por favor, déjanos ir. Sabes que no somos felices aquí.

—No voy a desobedecer las órdenes de vuestra madre.

Se cruzó de brazos y nos miró a todos de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, ladeando la cabeza con desaprobación. Cerró la puerta y se escondió la llave en los bolsillos.

Roxas me sujetó de la mano con fuerza, podía sentir incluso su pulso acelerándose al tocar su muñeca.

El mayordomo miró al final de las escaleras y levantó las cejas.

—Señora —dijo con rapidez, escapándosele el aliento.

Sentí mi corazón desprendiéndose de mi pecho y cayéndose a mis pies.


	21. Capítulo 21

La madre de Roxas se acercó a nosotros, no parecía alterada, pero sí muy enfadada. Nos miró con una mirada fría, pero no estaba arrugando las cejas. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Explicadme esto.

—Íbamos de picnic al jardín —dijo Roxas sin venir a cuento.

Ventus suspiró. Parecía cansado de todo aquello.

—Estamos ayudando a Roxas a escaparse de ti.

Roxas me apretó la mano, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Me destrozaste la vida —dijo Ventus— y Roxas no merece lo mismo.

—¡No lo entendéis! —gritó la madre.

—Eres tú la que no lo entiende —Ventus añadió—. No puedes forzar a alguien a vivir contigo o seguir tus pasos. Así lo único que consigues es alejar a tus seres queridos. ¿Verdad? —Miró a Roxas, esperando una respuesta.

Roxas estaba en silencio, le temblaban hasta las manos.

—Tú puedes —susurré.

Me miró por unos largos segundos, hasta que sonrió.

—No te reconozco —dijo Roxas finalmente—. Has cambiado… mucho. Antes no eras así. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La madre suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—Alguien tiene que aprender a llevar mi empresa para cuando no esté. ¿Por qué no queréis heredar mi fortuna?

—Hay tiempo para eso… No hace falta ser tan extrema, ¿verdad? —continuó Roxas. Se le veía que se estaba esforzando por sonreír delicadamente.

—Quizá no hay tiempo para mí —soltó su madre.

El mayordomo jadeó. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Señora?

La madre apartó la mirada del grupo y se acarició el codo.

—En unos años no seguiré aquí… Quizá puedo curarme, pero no es seguro.

—¿Mamá? —Roxas me había soltado y estaba secándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Empezó a caminar en dirección a su madre con lentitud y la abrazó.

Ventus hizo lo mismo.

—No lo sabía… De verdad —dijo Ventus.

—¡Ay! Soltadme. Si no quería decirlo era por esto. No me gusta cuando os ponéis dramáticos.

—¿Tu empresa es tan importante? —preguntó Roxas.

—Cuando tu padre se fue es cuando me empecé a dedicar a ella en cuerpo y alma. Luego Ventus se fue… —lo miró un momento—. Y pensé que quizá las personas nunca se quedan, que solo el trabajo puede traerte felicidad.

Sebastián, el mayordomo, se acercó a la madre de Roxas y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Señora, yo jamás la abandonaría —dijo. Se podía notar como su nariz estaba tapada, y sus ojos húmedos.

—Sebastián.

—¿Sí?

—Levántate del suelo —dijo, sonrió ligeramente. Aunque fuese una sonrisa pequeña, fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír.

Sebastián obedeció. Y la madre lo abrazó.

—Gracias por tu compañía y amistad todos estos años —dijo, mientras lo abrazaba. El mayordomo se enrojeció.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Aquel momento estaba siendo muy bonito, y parecía que todos se habían olvidado de la foto misteriosa.

—¿Y qué pasa con la foto? —dije.

La madre levantó las cejas al mirarme.

—¿Qué foto?

Roxas se dio cuenta y se apartó de ella al instante, y volvió a mi lado. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó nuestra foto de infancia.

—Explica esto —dijo Roxas—. ¿Sora y yo nos conocíamos antes?

La madre sujetó la foto y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tuvo que apoyarse en las escaleras.

—No recordaba esto —dijo. Miró la foto y luego nos miró a nosotros dos.

—Yo tampoco —dije.

—Debe ser de los días antes de mudarnos —dijo ella.

—Eso pensé yo —Ventus se acercó a su madre y miró la foto.

—Entonces eres tú —dijo la madre, mirándome.

—¿Yo?

Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Antes de mudarnos, un amigo de Roxas tuvo un accidente en el parque. Ese mismo parque, el de la foto. Fue bastante serio. Un golpe en la cabeza al caerse de un columpio.

No podía creer lo que decía. Era demasiado extraño.

—Nunca supimos que fue de él, pues fue el mismo día de la mudanza. Roxas estaba muy afectado por tu accidente y por lo de… el divorcio.

—No me acuerdo de nada —dijo Roxas.

—Al mudarnos aquí, Roxas estuvo visitando a un psicólogo que le ayudó a superar todos los traumas del pasado. El dolor de la separación nuestra, el dolor del accidente de su amigo, el trauma de mudarse a otra casa… Creo que, al borrar todos esos traumas, también te olvidaste de tu pasado con Sora.

Roxas se quedó quieto, en silencio, seguramente tratando se asimilar todo aquello.

—¿Y por qué yo no me acuerdo de nada? —pregunté.

—Parece ser que el golpe en tu cabeza fue lo bastante significativo como para afectar a tus recuerdos de aquellos días. Además, es común olvidar eventos de la infancia. Erais muy pequeños…

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza e intenté buscar algo que se hubiese quedado allí desde el accidente. Y sí que existían pruebas. Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero si tocaba poco a poco, podía notar como una cicatriz muy bien curada.

—¿Lo notas? —preguntó la madre.

Asentí.

Roxas y yo nos miramos, sin saber qué decir. Hasta que se me ocurrió.

—Roxas… No me importa cuál fue nuestro pasado. Ni qué es lo que sucedió. Lo que me importa es que en mi presente quiero estar contigo. Y en el futuro. Para siempre.

—Yo… Yo también quiero estar contigo —respondió con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, si has llegado hasta aquí y has disfrutado de la historia, considera dejarme kudos o comentarios, lo agradecería mucho :)


	22. Epílogo.

Y volvemos a estar en un tren. Aunque esta vez no huimos de nadie. Pero es cierto que los trenes lo son todo.

Después del intento fallido por sacar a Roxas de su casa, la madre accedió a hablar con nosotros de tú a tú. Dejó atrás su carácter frío. Lo único que ella quería era un poco de comprensión. Y sus hijos solo querían ser escuchados.

Roxas se mudó a la casa de su madre y accedió a estudiar con ella y pasar tiempo juntos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, dijo que solo lo haría si yo también podía ir allí. La madre no tenía ningún problema en tener a más gente en la mansión. Como me gradué del instituto antes del verano, pude ser admitido en una universidad cerca de la mansión de Roxas. Prometí que sería un buen estudiante, y también prometí que iría a mi ciudad para ver a mi madre y a mis amigos todos los meses. Y hablando de amigos… Riku no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba contando. Realmente era una historia enrevesada y difícil de creer. Kairi y Naminé seguían viviendo donde siempre, y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas y con Riku. Naminé ingresó en la universidad de la ciudad para estudiar arte, siempre había sido una gran artista.

Ventus y Terra acabaron mudándose con nosotros, y al final tuvimos una gran familia en la mansión que había estado tan vacía por tanto tiempo. Era cierto que todas las cicatrices se curan con el tiempo.

La madre de Roxas está en tratamiento, pero ahora no solo tiene la ayuda de Sebastián, sino la de todos nosotros. Ojalá pueda curarse. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, y estaremos allí con ella en todo momento.

Bueno, en todo momento no. Pues como dije, estamos en un tren. Solo necesitamos subirnos en un tren y después de unas horas estamos en Ciudad Coral.

En nuestra playa.


End file.
